Seasons Greetings
by Digitick
Summary: Collection of Seasonal CL Tales of Delight.
1. First Seasons pt1

Here are a collection of Holiday + Seasonal stories based on the show Code Lyoko. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

p.s. I don't own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does. Just had to put it up for copyright reasons, blah, blah, blah...

Ulrich's New Year's Eve

'Another year gone, another chance to tell Yumi how I feel gone as well'  
Ulrich sighed, walked down the road. The cold wind tried to sneak past his scarf.  
Failing that it settled for freezing his nose and face.  
He sighed again and thought of all that had happened so far. Meeting Odd, Jeremie and Yumi, discovering Lyoko and Aelita, Xana and Sissi's attacks.  
'Time flies when your having fun.' He thought to himself, smiling.  
Odd and his parents were in New Zealand at the moment, visiting his dad's brother. Jeremie and Aelita were in town, enjoying a few minutes with each other before she had to go back. And Yumi was at her home, in bed with a cold.  
"And tonight's the fireworks" he grumbled, kicking a can. He had planned to take her to a hill just outside the city so they would have a great view of when the rockets went off. It was there that he wanted to tell her how he felt.  
"Now she won't be able to see the fireworks at all, and we'll both be sad when the year begins" he sighed, despondend. Suddenly an idea came to him.  
"Oh yeah" he grinned.

'Knock, knock'  
"Come in" Yumi sniffled, the thick covers of her bed drawn up to her chin.  
She glanced at her clock and saw it was almost 10:45. Her mom's head popped in.  
"Yumi, there's someone here to see you" she said, opening the door.  
"Hi Yumi" Ulrich said, walking in with a bunch of flowers.  
"Ulrich! What are you doing here? Aren't you going to go watch the fireworks tonight?"  
"I was", he said, sitting down on her bed, "But without you it didn't seem right"  
She blushed slightly and took the flowers from him.  
"Thanks. I'm certain they smell pretty."  
"Actually, their not the only present I brought for you"  
She looked up, puzzled. "Ulrich, what are you up to?"  
He grinned and said "Just wait and see. Ready Mr Ishiyima?"  
"Ready" Her dad said walking in. He scooped Yumi, duvet and all, up and carried her downstairs. He walked to the backyard patio and put her on a coach outside. Ulrich sat down next to her. Putting an arm around her he said:  
"Happy New Year Yumi"  
With a whoosh the first of the rockets zoomed up, exploding in a burst of green and blue. Mr Ishiyima walked to the second one planted in the garden, lit it and back off. 'Voom!' it went, showering the air with gold glitter.  
Laughing, Yumi watched the rest of them, a private display made just for her.  
She rested her head on Ulrich's story, smiling.  
"Thanks Ulrich, you really know how to cheer me up."  
Smiling, he kissed the top of her head and then sat back and watch the rest of the show with a warm glow deep inside.

Odd's Easter Bonanza

It's was the day before easter and the gang were busy making and painting easter eggs. Aelita found the whole thing fascinating. "So after you make the egg, you eat it?" She asked Jeremy. "Yes" he said, painting green lines on the chocolate delight. "But it seems like such a waste of effort" she said, looking at the red and white egg she had just finished. "Don't worry Aelita" Odd said, sneaking a piece of chocolate into his mouth, "Tomorrow it'll all be worth it"  
The next day Odd stuffed himself on easter eggs and chocolate bunnies, got sick and had to spent the rest of the day in bed.  
The end (till next year)

Jeremy's Valentine's Day

"Oh man, oh man, what am I going to do!" Jeremy fretted, pacing around outside school. "Relax Jeremy, it can't be that bad" Odd said, sitting on a bench,  
"Of course it is. Today's valentine's day and I haven't a clue what to give Aelita!"  
He flopped down on the bench, his shoulders sagging.  
"Take it easy Jeremy" Ulrich said, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Easy for you to say" Jeremy moaned, "Your taking Yumi to that new restaurant, so at least your day is covered"  
"Shussh!" Ulrich hissed, looking around in case Yumi was close.  
"Why don't you send her an e-card?" Odd asked.  
"Don't be stupid Odd, this is serious!" Jeremy said. "I'm going to ask Yumi for help"  
"Just don't say anything about tonight!" Ulrich shouted after him.  
Jeremy found Yumi in the school cafeteria. Quickly he explained his problem to her. "Hmm... I'm stumped Jeremy" she said. "Since she's in Lyoko there isn't much you can do. You'll just have figure out something yourself."  
Dejected, he shuffled back to his room and continued on his quest. In the end he came up with something, the same something that most time's are the best.  
"Oh Jeremy their beautiful!" Aelita smiled, holding the bouqet of flowers he had virtualised to her in Lyoko. "Ah, it was nothing" he blushed.


	2. First Seasons pt2

Yumi's Halloween Nightmare

The city cemetery, midnight, day before halloween. Thick clouds of mist cover the land, moving, curling and circling the cold stones of the graves. A lamppost near the road outside splutters and winks out. A black stream of shadows spills forth from it and moves towards the land of the dead.

Beep beep beep!  
Groaning, Yumi turned over in her bed and hit the off switch on her alarm clock.  
Yawning, she sat up in bed and stretched. Still half asleep she stumbled to the bathroom, had a quick shower (which finally woke her up), then went back to her room. She got dressed, went downstairs for breakfast, then left the house and headed for school. She and her friends were helping with the decorations for tonights Halloween Scream Theme dance, and she wanted to get a early start on it.  
Unseen, the shadows in the trees and alleys watched and followed.

"Hey Yumi, sleep at all?" Odd grinned. He and Ulrich had just arrived at the dance hall with their share of decorations and props. Laughing, Yumi jumped down from the stage and helped them set up some skeletons, bats, pumpkins and loads more.  
"There, all done" Ulrich said, wiping his forehead. "And not too soon" Yumi said, looking at her watch. "I got to get home to change into my costume".  
"Which I think Ulrich would really like to see" Odd smirked.  
Ulrich smiled sheepishly, his face glowing red.  
The thin shadows outside the windows watched a while more, then faded back into the ground and waited.

20:30 and the party was already in full swing. Yumi walked in to the dance, looking for her friends. She was dressed as a witch. The dress (black of course)  
ended in a ragged way just below her knees, her feet booted. The top of the dress was like a tube top, no sleeves or straps. A big floppy hat, with a floppy point, was on her head. She spied Odd and made her way to him.  
"Hi Yumi, what do you think of my costume?" he said. His costume was exactly like how he looked liked in Lyoko, including a tail and paws. "If it works in Lyoko, it's sure to work here" he grinned. She shook her head in disbelief, then asked if he had seen the others. "Jeremy and Aelita are over at the table" he pointed, "and Ulrich said to tell you he'll be waiting at the stage" Odd grinned.  
Yumi blushed and thanked him. Walking over to the table she quickly found Jeremy and Aelita. Aelita was dressed as an angel, wings and all, while Jeremy was wearing a knight's shining armour.   
"Oh wow Yumi, you look nice" Aelita said, hugging her. "Thanks Aelita, so do you"  
"Hi Yumi" Jeremy's muffled voice came out of the visor.  
"I'll see you guys soon. I just need to find Ulrich first"  
She didn't find him, but he found her. "Hi Yumi" he said. He was dressed in samurai armour and looked quite fierce, yet handsome at the same time.  
"Care to dance?" he asked. Blushing fiercely she took his hand.  
Suddenly the windows shattered, spraying the hall with glass. Through them 5 black stick shadows entered. They landed between the screaming kids then bounded straight up to the roof. The screams intensified as the lights shadowed what they were. Black skeletons hung like spiders on the the roof.  
'Not quite skeletons' Yumi realised as she and Ulrich ran towards the others.  
All the bones had been elongated and the skulls had no faces. They were blank except for a familiar 'eye'. "XANA!" Odd shouted, "XANA's attacking us with dead people!". "Quick, let's get out of here!" Jeremy said. They ran out of the hall, but were quickly being chased.  
"The cafeteria! We can get protect ourselves there!" Ulrich said.  
They ran into the dining room and barricaded the door. "That won't stop them for long" Yumi said. "At least know we can defend ourselves!" Odd said, throwing pans and knifes and other objects to them. Not a moment too soon.  
The a crunch one of the skeletons crashed through the window and straight into the pan Yumi swung. She smashed the skull into bits and watched the once again dead bits fall to the ground. Ulrich and Odd scored similiar victories when two others tried the same stunt. "Only two left." Odd said. The grill over the fan popped out and the skeleton surged out. "Yahh!" Odd went, swinging hard and cracking it's head in. "Only one now" Ulrich said.  
With a screech the thing's claws erupted from his back, the blood spraying out, falling on Yumi's face. "ULRICH!" she screamed, rushing up with her pan.  
Odd beat her to it. With a near animal roar he attacked it, smashing it over and over until only dust remained. Yumi cradled Ulrich's head in her arms, tears coursing down her face.

A strange day for a funeral. The sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky.  
'It should be raining' Yumi thought, standing at Ulrich's grave, a rose in hand.  
He was already buried, the earth still loose. With tears in her eyes she crouched next the grave. "Oh Ulrich, I miss you so much" she cried, putting the rose down.  
His hand erupted up and grabbed hers. With a roar he pulled the rest of him up, the hole in his chest like a second mouth.  
"NNNOOOOO!" she screamed, sitting up in bed. "NNOO!"  
"Yumi, it's just a dream!" He said, holding her tight. "Yumi calm down!"

Aelita's First Christmas

"So this is snow" Aelita smiled, looking up the flakes falling down."Yep, and pretty soon it's going to be knee deep if it keeps falling like this" Yumi said, her voice slighly muffled by her scarf. They were in heading towards town to buy everyone a christmas gift and Yumi couldn't wait to get out of the cold.  
"Uhm Yumi? I need to ask you something"  
"Sure thing Aelita" Yumi said, thinking about the hot chocolate waiting at home.  
"What's kissing like?"  
Yumi stopped in her tracks, eyes wide in surprise.  
Slowly, she turned to Aelita and asked "Are you telling me that you and Jeremy haven't kissed?"  
Aelita's cheeks turned pink: "I, I kissed him on the cheek once, but not on the lips yet. And since you and Ulrich have been going out so long I was hoping you could help."  
"Hhmm, I think I might have an idea" Yumi said. "Come on, let's hurry!"  
Christmas day, Yumi's house. Their parents had agreed that they could all stay at the house, to celebrate chrismas together. Family time was in the morning, and tonight was their night. Almost all the presents had been opened. Only Aelita's gift to Jeremy and Yumi's gift for Ulrich remained. Yumi looked at the gold chain with a heart that Ulrich got her and grinned again. "Allright Aelita, go for it."  
Blushing slightly she walked up to the coach, sat down next to Jeremy and said  
"Merry Christmas, Jeremy", offering him a red ribbonned box no bigger then her hand. "Thanks Aelita" Jeremy said, opening it. "Huh?"  
"What did you get?" Yumi asked.  
He held it up above his head.  
"It's mistletoe-" he began, but the moment his mouth went "o" Aelita kissed him full on the lips. Jeremy's eyes went wide, his face going from pink to deep red. Aelita broke the kiss, blushing slightly. "This is the best christmas present ever" Jeremy said.  
They smiled at each other, and kissed again.

Ulrich wathced with Yumi from the stairs. "Isn't love grand?" he said, taking Yumi's hand. "You should know" she smiled and kissed his cheek. "By the way, your present is waiting up stairs in my room. I just need to get it."  
She ran up the stairs and into her room, smiling. A few minutes later Ulrich heard her call him. "Ulrich, can you come up here and help me with it?"  
He walked up to her room and opened the door. The lights had been turned down, candles were put up, and mistletoe hung in groves from the ceiling.  
Yumi was lying on her bed in a black night gown, the gold heart around her neck.  
"Merry Christmas Ulrich!" she smiled at him. He smiled back and closed the door.

New Year's Eve

And so the year has come and past. Romances and heartbrakes had occured, happiness and sadness had their turns, and even friendships were tested.  
'But in the end all worked out' Ulrich thought to himself, lying on a thick blanket with Yumi on the hill outside the City. "Oh wow!" Aelita said, holding hands with Jeremy a little while away. The city's annual fireworks display was in full swing, the sky alight with fire and colour and bangs.  
"Still not as good last year's" Yumi said, snuggling up to Ulrich.  
He laughed and kissed her. "Don't worry. There's always next year" he said.

THE END...

(Well, not actually. More coming up soon!)


	3. The Next Seasons

Thanks for everyone's great reviews so far oo Here's two new chapters for now, and I'll add some more later on. Also, in this first story you'll meet a character made by a friend of mine, who I thought made the perfect girlfriend for Odd. Others might remember her from the story Code: X.A.N.A (The link to it is in my story archive, just click on my name to see it)

Enjoy, and don't forget to comment!

**Summertime Fun**

Summer had finally come, and the gang had decided to celebrate with a picnic in the country. Aelita, Yumi and Elizabeth had prepared the food, leaving Odd and Ulrich the task of carrying the heavy basket to the bus stop.  
Both Odd and Ulrich had backpacks on their backs, but wouldn't tell anyone what was inside.  
"Let me guess: Food?" Yumi said, poking Odd's bag.  
"Naw, just snacks for the bus trip, before and after lunch, and for the ride back."  
Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie and Ulrich stared at him in shock.  
Elizabeth laughed and said "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't explode."  
"And what's in yours Ulrich?" Yumi asked.   
He smiled at her and said "It's a surprise. Wait and see."  
"My mystery man" She smiled and kissed him.  
The bus soon reached their stop. They climbed off and started walking down towards the field.  
"This looks like a good spot" Jeremy said as they reached a small group of trees near a lake.  
Aelita and Elizabeth spread out the blanket, Jeremy began unpacking the basket, and Odd, being Odd, stripped of his shirt and shoes and dived into the lake.  
"Odd! Stop fooling around and come help us." Jeremy said.  
"Aw, can't Ulrich do it?" Odd asked, floating on his back.  
"Hey, where is Ulrich?" Jeremy asked, noticing that both he and Yumi were gone.

"So that's the big surprise" Yumi said, lying down on a chequered blanket.  
"A picnic just for us." "Yep" Ulrich said, taking out food containers from his bag.  
He pulled out some grapes, strawberries, cream and razzberries.  
He dipped one of the strawberries in the cream and held it up for Yumi.  
"Boy, you sure know how to charm a girl" she smiled, taking the strawberry.  
"That's not all" he said, pulling out two cups and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.  
Unbeknownst to Ulrich, the bottle he had was really champagne. He had grabbed the wrong bottle that morning while rushing out of the house.  
Within minutes both of them were drunk. Giggling, Yumi fell against Ulrich, causing them both to fall down. She turned to Ulrich and whispered "You know Ulrich, we're both alone and it is kinda warm today..."

It was late afternoon when Jeremy said it was time to go.  
"Odd, can you go and find Ulrich and Yumi and tell them it's time to leave?"  
"Sure, be back soon" he said, and went off looking for them.  
He walked around a small hill and found their picnic site. And something else.  
'Well, I've found their clothing, but where...?"  
He heard a rustling sound, then Yumi's voice going "Oh Ulrich."  
'Uh oh' he thought, and suddenly had an idea.

"Well Odd, did you find them?" Jeremy asked. "Yep, but they said they'll take the bus back later" Odd grinned, his bag bulging slightly.

"Oh my head" Ulrich moaned, sitting up. "Oooh" Yumi replied, holding her head in both hands. "How late is it?" she asked. "Don't know" Ulrich said.  
"Let's get dressed and go home before the others start to get worried"  
Pulling the spare blanket around themselves the walked out from behind the bushes and got a big surprise. "Our clothes are gone!" Yumi cried out.  
"The cellphones are still there though. Who could have done this?" Ulrich asked.  
"ODD!"

**Autumn Tale**

Aelita was walking alone in the park, brown leaves flying and swirling around her.  
School was finished for the day, but she had a lot on her mind and decided to go for a walk. Jeremy had wanted to accompany her of course, but she'd asked him to stay and wait for her.  
She strolled down the path to the park lake's railing. Leaning on it she stared out over the water, the cold grey sky slightly reflected in it. The wind flowed over her, making her hair float around her face. Leaves flew past her, some landing on the water, others traveling further up into the sky. Wistfully she stared after them, her thoughts in turmoil.  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone walking up to her until they were right behind her. "Excuse me" someone said, startling her.  
She turned around and found herself looking at an old gentleman. He's hair was white, his beard still dark and he was wearing round glasses. Dressed in a tweed jacket, brown pants,shoes and small black hat, he seemed like a kindly grandfather. He smiled at her and said "Sorry to scare you, but you looked so sad all on your own."  
Aelita smiled sadly and said "It's nothing, really. I'm just going thru somethings at the moment." "Maybe I can help" he said. Aelita looked up into his kindly face, mixed emotions racing thru her. She really wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know if the old man was trustworthy.  
"Hey, maybe we can help each other out" he said "I know of a way to cheer you up, plus you can help me as well with my project." He turned around and pointed towards an easel and two stools behind them. "How would you like your picture painted?" he asked. Interested, Aelita walked with him to the stools. She sat down on the one while the old man put on a paint covered smock, and prepared his brushes and paints. "So" He said, looking at her from behind the canvas, "You must be new to Kadic, am I right?". Shyly she nodded. "I thought so. I've been painting in this park for 5 long years, and know most of the kids faces by now.  
How do you like it here so far?"  
"Everything is so new and strange" Aelita said, watching him mixed colors and dabbing them unto the canvas. "The sights, smells, tastes and sounds. It's all so different." "Not too much I hope?" he asked, his brush moving over left and right.  
"No, I've got friends to help me." "Yes, it's always good to have friends. A life alone can sometimes be more difficult then one with someone to care for."  
When he said "care" Aelita thought of Jeremy's affection and blushed.  
"Ah, I take it by that blush that there's someone more then a friend in your life"

Aelita gave an embarrassed smile, blushing harder.

"Yes. He's kind and sweet and really cares about me."  
"But?" the old man asked, looking around the painting. Aelita was silent for a few seconds. "But what if our love doesn't last?. What if he finds another girl soon, what if he forgets all about me?" she said softly. For a few moments silence reigned, with only the swish of the brush making any noise.  
"Tell me something" The old man asked, still painting. "This young man, has he ever deserted you, hurt you? Has he ever shown you how much he's willing to sacrifice for you?" Aelita thought back to all the times Jeremy spent on dematerialisation for her, when he was stuck between worlds, all the hours he had spent, just for her.  
"Yes, yes he has" she said, smiling. "Then there's your answer" He said.  
"You know, you remind me a lot of my granddaughter. Well, actually I was her godfather, but she used to call me grandpa."

"Really?" Aelita asked.   
"Yes. Unfortunately she died at a young age. Both her and her parents, gone in an accident."  
He put down the brush and turned the painting around. Aelita gasped at the portrait.  
It seemed almost lifelike. He had captured her sadness and happiness together as one, her hair caught in a breeze, floating around and over her face. Trees dotted the background while leaves from dark red to brown swirled behind her.  
It's beautiful" she said. "It's yours" He said, "Think of it as a welcome gift. Just one more thing." he said, painting his name on the bottom. "Thank you" she said as he wrapped it up for her in brown paper. She took it under her arm and walked back to school, her heart a lot lighter. The old man watched her walk away.  
"Good luck, Aelita" Franz Hopper said, a small tear flowing down his cheek.


	4. All Trick and No Treat pt1

All new tale of chilling proportions! So sit back, turn the lights off (just for atmos-fear!) and enjoy!

**All Tricks and No Treat**

Late night, two days before Halloween, at the Costume store. Already the window displays showed off the latest spooky wear, ready for purchasing. On the inside more terror outfits hung on the racks, walls and ceilings. In the shadows a darker shadow lurked, moving silently, swiftly. It soared up into the center of the store, curled up into itself until it was a thick ball, then splattered in every direction, coating everything in slime. The gooey substance melted in the suits, soaking into them like water on a sponge.

Yumi sighed as she walked down the street. "Why does it always have to be me?" she moaned, lurching slightly as her younger brother pulled on her arm.  
"Come on Yumi, we're almost there!" he said, pulling harder.  
At 8, Hiroki was full of energy. And like all kids, couldn't wait to sink his teeth into candy tonight.

"Do you think they'll have a Jack O' Lantern costume for me?"  
"Hopefully" she said. They rounded the corner and saw the sign for the store.  
"Hiroki, go on ahead. I'll be right there" Yumi said, spotting Odd and Ulrich waiting outside.

"OK!" Hiroki said. He ran into the store, almost knocking over Odd in his excitement.

"Sorry Odd" she said, walking up to them.  
"That kid's dangerous. You should put a warning label on him" Odd laughed, rubbing his shin.  
"Yeah, but his mostly harmless" Yumi said.  
"Tell that to my shins" Odd joked. "So what are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
"Jeremie's picking out a costume for himself. We got ours last week, so we're just waiting" Ulrich said.  
"And Aelita and I made our own. All in time for tonight's party at school"  
"Pick you up at 7:00?" Ulrich asked. "I'll be ready" Yumi said.  
"Well" she said, heading into the store, "see you guys tonight"  
She walked in and started looking for her brother. She spotted him and Jeremie at the tills, paying for their costumes. "Yumi! I got it!" Hiroki smiled, running up to her.  
"That's great" Yumi said. "Hey Jeremie, what's you got there?" she asked, trying to look into his bag. He hid it behind his back, smiled and said "You'll see".

"Please explain it to me again Yumi" Aelita asked, lying on Yumi's bed.  
They were getting ready for the school party later that night, finishing up a few final details on their costumes. "It's a tradition Aelita. Every year on this day, people dress up as in costumes, while kids can walk to house to house saying 'trick or treat' and get candy."  
"Are you going to trick or treat as well?"  
"No, I'm just going to go with my brother to keep an eye on him."  
Yumi stood up and gave her costume a once over. She pulled it on, turned around and asked "Well, how do I look?"  
She had decided to go as a vampire this year.  
"It looks OK" Aelita said. "Your turn Aelita" Yumi said. Aelita grabbed her outfit and climbed into it. She had made a herself a cat like costume, with ears on a headband and a short tail. "Not too bad" Yumi said, walking around her.  
"Thanks" Aelita smiled. "Yumi!" they heard her mother call. "It's time to go"

"Oh man, look how much candy I've got!" Hiroki said excitedly. They had only been to a couple of houses, but already the skull shaped bucket he had was almost filled to the brim. "Won't you get sick eating all of that?" Aelita asked.  
"Never stopped me before" Odd said, jumping up from behind them.  
"Odd you idiot, don't... Uh, what are you suppose to be?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
Odd was dressed in gray baggy pants, gray jacket, slightly unzipped with a bandanna and sunglasses on his head. He looked a lot like Eminem.  
"I'm hip, of course" he grinned. Yumi groaned while Aelita giggled.  
"Ask a stupid question..." she muttered. "Hi Yumi" she heard Ulrich say behind her.  
"Hi Ulrich. Wow, you look good." she said, blushing . "Thanks" he blushed back.  
He was dressed like a prince, including a rubber sword at his side.  
"Let me guess: you're going to give her the royal treatment tonight?" Odd smirked. Yumi & Ulrich glared at while Hiroki snickered behind them.  
They headed down the street when they saw Sissi and her gang coming up the street, heading for the school. Sissi was in a devil costume (+ fork), while Herb looked like zombie and Nick like Frankenstein.  
"What do you know? I guess even losers like to get out sometimes" she said.  
"Hey Sissi, when are you going to put on your costume?" Odd asked.  
"Hah hah Odd, very funny. At least I'm not dressed as tacky as a vampire" she sneered, looking at Yumi. Yumi smiled and said "Well, you always did say I was a pain in the neck, Sissi"  
Sissi glared at her."Bite me!" she snapped.  
"If you insist" Yumi said, lunging forward.  
"Eeek!" Sissi screamed, ducking behind her two goons. "Come on guys" she sniffed, "Let's go". As she walked away Odd say, "Watch out Yumi, that devil might give you the evil eye". The gang laughed as they continued on their way.  
Yumi looked at her watch and saw it was almost 20:00. "Come on Kobi, it's getting late, and the party is going to start soon. Let's finish up"  
"Aw" Hiroki and Odd went.


	5. All Trick and No Treat pt2

**More Creepiness in the continuation of... **

**All Tricks and No Treat pt.2**

"Man, what a great party!" Odd said, tapping his foot to the music.  
They were at Kadic, enjoying the annual Halloween Bash the school was having.  
"They really outdid themselves this year" Jeremy said. He was dressed like Einstein, white hair standing up all over his head. A laser light show and fog surrounded the dance floor and he smiled as he saw Ulrich and Yumi dancing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Yes Aelita?"  
"Remember Jeremy" she smiled, "You promised to show me how to dance"  
Odd choked on his cake and looked away, shaking. Jeremy blushed slightly.  
"Are you allright Odd?" Aelita asked, patting him on the back.  
Odd just nodded, unable to look Jeremy in the eyes.  
"Hey guys! great costumes!" Milly said. She and Tamiya were dressed like Sherlock Holmes and Watson, complete with a big white mustache for Tamiya.  
"Thanks. Yours aren't to bad either" Jeremy said.  
"We got them from the costume store yesterday" Milly said.  
"Well, have fun. We'll be back later" she said, walking away.  
Ulrich and Yumi walked up to the table, glasses in hand. "So Jeremy, when are you and Aelita going to dance?" Yumi asked, smiling.  
"Yeah, I didn't teach you all those moves for nothing did I?" Ulrich asked, teasing him.  
"Well, uh, I" Jeremy stuttered. All four of them stared at him until he sighed, held up his hands and said "All right, you win. Come on Aelita". He offered her his hand.  
She took it and walked with him to the dance floor, Jeremy's face practically glowing. "Do you think he'll make it?" Ulrich asked.  
"Naw, but it'll be fun to watch" Odd said, trying hard not too laugh.  
Jeremy put his hand on Aelita's side, her hand in his and her other on his shoulder.  
"Ready Aelita?" He asked, blushing hard.  
She nodded.  
The clock struck 21:00.  
And people started to glow.

The sounds of the clocks chiming 9 o'clock rang out thru the air.  
And people started to glow all other the school hall.  
"Jeremy?" Aelita asked, staring in shock at him.  
He stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes almost rolled back into his head.  
She watched in horror as black lines, like circuitry spread out all along his face and body from his costume, pulsing like living veins. A large black eye formed on his head.  
"XANA!"  
With a growl Jeremy lunged at her. "No!" she gasped, holding her arms up.  
"Back off!" Ulrich slammed into Jeremy, knocking him away.  
Screams filled the hall as other people noticed their friends' transformation.  
As one the glowing possessed people centered on Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Yumi.  
"As far as tricks go, Xana's outdone himself this time" Yumi said as she and the rest of the gang went back to back. "Rawr!" Sissi roared, swinging her fork at Yumi. She grabbed the handled and kicked Sissi in the gut, flinging her back into the slowly advancing mob.  
"Well, at least you got a good treat!" Odd said, fighting off Nick.  
"We've got to get out of here!" Ulrich said, hitting another student away.  
Aelita punched a girl out of her way and pointed. "The door's unblocked. Let's go!"  
They rushed towards the exit, pushing away anyone who tried to stop them.  
"Hiss!" two small figures dropped in front of them. Milly and Tamiya snarled at them, blocking their way. Aelita hesitated, unable to bring herself to hurting them.  
"Move Aelita!" Yumi said, stepping around her. Milly and Tamiya sprang up, hissing. Yumi grabbed Tamiya mid air, spun and tossed her into Milly, knocked them away. They burst out of the hall and ran as fast as they could, the mass group of people following behind them slowly.  
"Quick, to the supplies room!" Ulrich said. They quickly outran the shuffling hoard and headed for the school's maintenance department.  
"We should be safe here for a while" he said, locking the door.  
They took a few minutes to catch their breath, and then Odd asked the question on everyone's mind: "Ok, how did Xana possess all of them?"  
"It was the costumes." Aelita said. "I saw as it took over Jeremy's body."  
"But why not us?" Odd asked. "We bought ours from the same store as he did"  
"Xana must have inserted himself into the costumes only recently" Yumi said. "That's how you two escaped. And Aelita and I made ours, so we're safe"  
"At least they're not fast" Ulrich said. He opened the door a crack and peered out.  
"All clear. Let's head for the factory"  
They walked out of the supplies room, armed with broom and mop handles for weapons, and made their way outside, ready for anything.  
Or were they?


	6. All Trick and No Treat pt3

**Last Chapter of the CL Halloween story! Thanks again for all the reviews, now read and enjoy! **

**All Tricks and No Treat part3**

Down the dark hallway they sneaked, trying to be as quite as possible.  
They stopped at the corner. Ulrich peeked around. "All clear" he whispered.  
"I don't like this" Yumi said, "It's quite. Too quiet."  
"Ssshh!" Odd hissed urgently. "Don't say that. Haven't you watched any horror movies? Someone always says that and then something awful happens!"  
Everyone glared at him. "What? It's true" he said.  
They headed for the door. "See anything Ulrich?" Yumi asked.  
Ulrich peered out through the door's small window. "No. I think they've gone away. Come on, let's get to the factory."  
He opened the door and stepped outside. The rest followed one by one, looking around furtively for any signs of movement. There were no attacks as they walked across the schoolyard and entered the trees. That's when the possessed people dropped down on them. "It's a trap!" Ulrich shouted, batting away one of the zombies. He smacked another thru the face and shouted over his shoulder: "Yumi, you and Aelita head for the grill. Odd and I'll cover you!"  
Yumi grunted a reply, busy grappling with a girl dressed in a bunny suit.  
She pushed her away and grabbed Aelita by the arm. "Come on Aelita, let's go-"  
Yumi stopped dead in tracks, staring at the figure in front of her.  
It was a kid, dressed as jack-o'-lantern. Hiroki lifted his head, his sightless eyes almost all the way back in his head. "No..." Yumi moaned, her hands shaking.  
With a snarl her brother launched himself at her, clawing the air in front of him.  
"Hiroki, stop!" she gasped, jumping back. Her brother landed on the ground and bounded up again, aiming once again for her. "Uugh!" she grunted as he struck her. "Aelita!" she said, trying to keep her brother away from her, "Go for the grill. I'll catch up soon." Aelita ran towards the grill, lifted it and started to climb down.  
Distracted, Yumi forgot for a minute about her brother. "Aah!" she cried out as he bit her hand. She pushed him off her, and stepped back a bit.  
"Sorry Hiroki" she said as he sprung into the air again. She swung her staff and smacked him hard in the gut. Hiroki gasped and dropped to the ground.  
Yumi ran past her brother and climbed down the grill, dragging it's covering back as she went down. "Be careful Ulrich!" she said before closing off the opening.

Yumi climbed down the ladder and caught up with Aelita at the scooter and boards.  
"Oh Yumi, your hand!" Aelita said, looking at the wound.  
"It's nothing. Come on let's go" Yumi said, grabbing her board.  
Aelita grabbed the scooter, and they rode down the sewer pipe towards the factory.  
They reached the end and climbed up the pipe. Yumi lifted the covering up slightly and took a peek. "Seems all clear" she said. She climbed out and helped Aelita up.  
As they ran towards the factory Yumi idly scratched at her wound.  
"Should this be itching?" she wondered.  
Suddenly her cellphone went off. "Ulrich! are you ok?"  
"Yeah, Odd and I got away with only a few scratches. But it'll take us a while to get there. The zombies have the pipe entrance completely blocked."  
"OK, I understand. Just try and get here as soon as possible"  
She put the phone back in her pocket and headed towards the factory entrance.  
Aelita was all ready waiting for her at the elevator.  
They went down to the computer room, and checked the computer for the location of the activated tower. "There. In the polar region." Aelita said.  
She quickly typed in the timer sequence and readied the scanners.  
They headed down to the scanners and climbed in.  
"3...2...1" Aelita muttered under her breath.  
The doors slid closed, the scanners filled with white, and they were gone.

Vrrrm Two outlines appeared in the sky over the large fields of ice on Lyoko.  
They solidified, and dropped down to the ground.  
"Well, so far no monster" Yumi said, still scratching her hand.  
"Come on, the tower can't be too far away" she said, and headed toward a hill.  
On her hand small black lines appeared, and started to slowly spread out.

At the factory, Odd and Ulrich stepped out of the elevator and into the control room. They had a few scratches here and there on their arms, and a bit of blood trickle out of a cut on Odd's forehead.  
"Whew, for possessed people they sure fought well" he said.  
Ulrich sat down at the computer. "Yumi and Aelita are all ready in Lyoko. They might need our help."  
"OK, set the program while I catch my breath" Odd said, slumping slightly unto the floor.  
Ulrich typed in the program. "Done. Let's go" he said, pulling Odd up.  
Odd grunted and stumbled slightly. "You OK?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yeah, just tired." Odd said, scratching at the wound on his head.

"We should've materialised the vehicles" Aelita panted.  
"Too late now" Yumi replied as they ran across the ice field.  
"It won't matter now" she said. Just ahead of them the tower stood, glowing.  
They stopped to catch their breaths, and Yumi did a quick scan of the area.  
"Hmm, no monsters anywhere. Strange" she said, scratching her hand.  
"Do you think it's a trap?" Aelita asked.  
"Maybe" Yumi said.  
She was still lost in thought when Ulrich and Odd caught up with them.  
"Hey, you guys made it. Any bad injuries?"  
"Nah, just a scratch on the head by Sissi. That girl should really cut her nails" Odd said, scratching at his forehead.  
"Any sign of monsters?"  
"No" Yumi said, shaking her head. "but it might be a trap"  
"We'll have to chance it. Aelita, you stay behind me. Yumi, you and Odd bring up the rear."  
Slowly they started forward, weapons at the ready. Yumi kept getting distracted by the wound on her hand. 'Wait, I'm virtual. How can I still have the wound?' she wondered. "Ah damn, this itching is driving me crazy!" Odd said, scratching his face like mad.  
"Odd, are you alright?" Aelita asked.  
"Yeah, let's just get to the tower" Odd groaned.  
The attack came just as they reached the tower, but from an unexpected source.  
Ulrich looked up and saw the Scipozoa floating down towards them.  
"Yumi, quick, hit it before it gets to close"  
Yumi threw her fan and hit her target straight on.  
"Aargh!" Ulrich cried out as it hit him in the back.  
"Wha-?" Yumi stared down at her hand. Long black lines had formed all over it and some had disappeared under her sleeve. She pulled it back a bit, but still couldn't see where it ended.  
"Yumi! Odd! What's happening to your faces?" Aelita asked.  
She and Ulrich watched in horror as black lines spread outwards from Odd's forehead and upwards from Yumi's neck. In seconds their bodies were covered in lines. "Y-Yumi?" Ulrich asked, standing up.  
Yumi grunted as she wrestled to control her body. With a roar she flung her other fan up, striking the floating jellyfish smack in the center of it's head. With a squeal it retreated.

But the danger wasn't over yet.

"U-Ulrich... RUN!" Yumi shouted as her arm prepared to throw another fan.  
"Aelita, let's go - Oof!" he grunted as Odd tackled him to the ground.  
"Go!" he shouted as he fought with his friend.  
Aelita took off for the tower with Yumi hot on her trail.  
"Sorry Odd, nothing personal" Ulrich said as he punched him through the face.  
They both got back up fast. Odd struck first. He snarled and fired a volley of arrows at Ulrich. Ulrich used his sword to deflect them, then triplicated.  
"Yi-aah!" all three shouted, charging Odd.  
Meanwhile, Aelita was having a hard time shaking off Yumi.  
And Yumi's aim was getting better. "Aah!" Aelita cried out as a fan struck her on the leg. She fell down hard, clutching her leg.  
"Yumi, please, don't do this" Aelita asked as Yumi walked up to her.  
Yumi didn't respond except to ready another fan. Aelita closed her eyes.  
Yumi snarled as a wave of ice flowed up over her, covering her completely.  
"Rawr!" Odd roared, shooting at the three Ulrichs surrounding him.  
He hissed in truimph as he hit one, destroying it. Whack! One of the others hit him from behind. Odd fell forward, straight into the other's fist.  
He dropped to the ground, knocked out cold. Ulrich fused back together and went off after Aelita. He found her lying on the ground, Yumi still frozen in front of her.  
"Come on Aelita, we have to get you to the tower" He said, pulling her up.  
"But, my ankle" she said. "Don't worry. Lean on me" Ulrich said, putting his arm around her. As they walked away ice around Yumi started to glow and crack.  
With a screech it shattered."Oh no" Ulrich said, looking over his shoulder and seeing Yumi free, her head and hands still glowing from using telekinesis.  
"Aelita, climb on my back! Quickly!" he said. She climbed on and he ran towards the tower. "ULRICHH!" Yumi shouted.  
Ulrich started to slow down as they reached the tower, exhausted from carrying Aelita. "I'll hold her off. Just hurry, OK?" he said. Aelita nodded.  
"Good luck" she said, hobbling into the tower.  
"I hope so" Ulrich said. He turned around and saw Yumi running towards him.  
He pulled out his sword and went into a defensive position. A few feet away she jumped into the air and threw a fan at him. He smacked it away and rushed her.  
She landed on the ground and leapt forward. They slashed and hacked at each other with blade and fan, weapons clanging, sparks flying, neither giving ground.  
Finally Ulrich scored a hit, striking her shoulder. She spun in the air and fell down, dropping her fan. Grasping her limp arm she looked at him and growled.  
"Please Yumi, don't make me do this" He said. She took a step forward, then another. Ulrich readied himself when she suddenly stiffened. He looked at her, then back at the tower, fading from red to blue.  
With a whoosh the white energy rolled outwards, turning time back.

"Well, here we are again" Odd said, eating his fourth slice of cake.  
"Only this time Jeremie will dance with me. All night" Aelita said.  
Jeremie blushed all the way as Aelita dragged him to the dance floor.

Yumi reached under the table and squeezed Ulrich's hand.

"Thanks for not... you know" she said.  
Ulrich blushed. He stood up and offered his hand to Yumi.  
"Care to dance?"

THE END...

Don't worry, I'll put up some more tomorrow! Till then, Happy Easter!


	7. Winter Wunderland

**Yeah! Next story! And be on the look out for CL Short Stories which I'll be putting up today.**

**This story continues in it. Till then, Enjoy!**

**Winter Wunderland **

Sissi was lying on her bed, staring at the snow falling past her window.   
She sighed and rolled over, draping an arm over her face, lost in thought.  
Next to her bed were two suitcases. She and her mom and dad were going to go visit her grandparents for Christmas.  
"Three whole weeks stuck in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do. and no Ulrich".  
"Oh who am I kidding?" she thought, sitting up. "He's never going to interested in me as long as Yumi's around. Or is it something else..."  
Knock knock   
"It's open"  
The door opened and her father walked in. "Oh, already packed I see" Mr Delmas said, "Remember, we're leaving tonight, so make sure that you have everything, all right?"  
"Yes dad" Sissi said, a faraway look on her face.  
Mr Delmas looked at his daughter. "Anything wrong?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh no, nothing"  
"Hmmm. Maybe you should go visit your friends before we leave" 

"Friends... Hah!" Sissi scoffed as she walked down the street.  
She thought about the little gang she had formed with Nick and Herve.  
"Those two dummies my friends? That's just silly"  
"But they do care about you" a little voice said in her head.  
"They just care about being with me since that makes them popular" she replied, but the little seed of doubt had already been planted.  
"Boy, aren't we full of ourselves" the little voice said.  
Sissi didn't answer.  
She walked into the park. Just ahead her was the city's annual winter festival ice sculptures and to the left of that the lake-turned-skating rink.  
Here and there a few people could be seen, but not many. Still lost in the turmoil of her mind she didn't even notice the ice creations as she walked through them until she walked into one.  
"Ow!" she gasped as she landed on the cold hard ground.  
"Hey are you OK?" some said, running up to her.  
"Yeah" Sissi said, sitting up. "What did I hit?" she asked, rubbing the bruise on her head. "That" the guy said, pointing up. Sissi looked up. Before her stood a statue of a woman rising out of the sea, frozen waves swirling beneath her. But her face...  
"That's me" Sissi said, staring in disbelief.  
"Hope you don't mind us using it" William said, pulling down his thick scarf from around his face.  
"Uh, well at least you could've told me" Sissi said, trying to get up.  
"Here, let me help you there" William said, pulling her up.  
"Thanks. So, did you do this?"  
"No, it was my brother and some of his friends. I just gave them the idea for the face"  
"Well, at least you got good taste" Sissi said, "Although I would've thought you'd have used Yumi's"   
William blushed. An awkward silence started to form between them.   
"Uh, how about some hot chocolate?" William said, pointing towards the small cafe set up by the lake. They walked to the shop and William bought a cup for both of them. "Thanks" Sissi said, taking a sip. "No problem" William said.  
Sissi took another sip and stared into the dark depths of her drink.   
"Something wrong?" William asked  
"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just... William, when you first met me, what did you think of me?"  
"Oh, uh..." William said, caught off guard "uh, well, you did seem a bit bossy. and a bit mean. Sorry"  
"No, don't worry" Sissi said "That's how most people know me. I just can't help it sometimes. I, I guess it's just easier to be spiteful."  
She sighed. "You see, for a long time I've wanted to be apart of Jeremie and his gang. But I don't know how to ask them, or how to be around them. So I get jealous and lash out."  
"And then there's Ulrich. I've tried who knows how many times to get him to go out with me, but nothing seems to work. I wonder if I should give up"  
"I know what you mean" William said. "I've been trying like mad to get Yumi to go for me, but Ulrich's always there. I guess we're just setting our hope's too high"  
"Yeah" Sissi said. They sat down at a bench and stared out across the lake at the people skating there.  
"Hey, just because we're alone doesn't mean we have to be alone" William said.  
"Huh?" Sissi looked at him.  
"Come on" William said, offering her his hand.  
Sissi looked at his hand, smiled and grabbed it.   
They spent the rest of the day together, skating, eating, walking, talking, and before Sissi knew it was already evening.  
"Oh no!" she gasped, looking at her watch. "I'm supposed to be home in 10 minutes"  
"You'd better get going then" William said, letting go of her hand.  
"Uhm, can we hang out again when I get back?"  
"Sure, anytime you want"   
"Thanks William. For everything" Sissi leaned forward and kissed him before running off. William watched her run away, a slight tingle running through him.

"Well Sissi, are you sure your ready to go?" her father asked.  
"Yep, all set" she replied, putting her bags into the back of their car.   
"Right, I'm going to check all the locks and then we're off"   
As Mr Delmas walked back into the house, Sissi heard someone calling her name.  
She turned around and saw William running up to her.  
"William? What are you doing here?" she asked.   
"Uh, Sissi, when.. when you get back, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.  
Sissi's eyes went wide and her face went red.

"Uh, sure" she said, smiling nervously.  
"Great! Oh, and one more thing" He kissed her hard on the lips. "Get back soon"

"Sissi? Who were you speaking to?" Mr Delmas asked, starting up the car.   
"Oh, just a friend" Sissi said, smiling "A really good friend"


	8. Spring Festival & Play pt1

**Thanks again to everyone's comments so far. I'm glad you've enjoyed the stories so far. Here's the next one. Enjoy! **

**The Spring Festival (& Play) pt.1**

"Hey, check this out!" Odd said, pointing at the bulletin board in the school entrance.  
"The school will be holding auditions for the new play to be held during the annual spring festival. All interested should go to the auditorium." Odd read.  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"Count me out" Ulrich said "After last year's fiasco I've had all I can't take of plays"  
"Yeah, me too" Jeremie said. "Standing in front of all of those people... Uh uh"  
"I'm going to see if they need any musical assistance" Odd said.  
"Aelita?" he asked.  
"Hmm, I don't know..." she said  
"Ah, come on. It'll be great"  
"Ok, Ok, I'll go with you" she sighed.  
"Great. I'll see you there during break".

"Ready?" Odd asked, his guitar slung over his shoulder.  
"Would it matter if I said no?" Aelita asked.  
"Oh no you don't" Odd said, grabbing her arm and steering her towards the doors of the auditorium.  
"Wow, look how many people there are" He said as he and Aelita walked in.  
They went to the back of the line. While they were waiting Odd started talking to the kid in front of him.  
"So what kind of play is this?" he asked.  
"It's some kind of musical fairy tale, I think" the guy said.  
"In the beginning and end there'll be some singing by a choir, and in between some love story involving a princess, prince and a witch."  
"Singing huh?" Odd said, looking at Aelita.  
"Hey, guess whose aiming for the princess role already?" the kid said, poking Odd in the ribs.  
"I should have guessed" Odd said as Sissi stepped up.  
"And your here for ?" The arts teacher asked.  
"The role of Alexia the princess" Sissi said, flipping her hair.  
"Sorry, but that roles all ready been taking. Next"  
Odd laughed as Sissi walked away in shock.  
"I wonder who got the role?" Aelita wondered.  
The line trickled out until only a few kids where left.  
Odd played his guitar while Aelita sang a few bars. They both got an applause from the teacher who signed their names to his list.  
"See, I told you you had nothing to worry about" Odd said as he packed away his guitar. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Jeremie" Aelita said.  
"Sigh" they heard behind them. They turned around and saw the teacher slumped slightly in his chair.  
"Uh sir, is anything wrong?" Odd asked.  
"Hm? oh, not much" the teacher said. "I just haven't been able to find the perfect prince today. Only one kid came close. some guy called William" he said, checking his list.  
"Sorry to ask, but can you tell us who the princess is going to be?" Aelita asked.  
"Sure, it's going to be..."

"Hi Ulrich"  
"Hi Yumi. Boy, you sure look down in the dumps"  
"Yeah. You won't believe what happened to me today."  
"Ulrich, Yumi!" They looked up and saw Odd running towards them, Aelita trailing behind him.  
Odd ran up to them, gasping. "Hey Odd, how'd it go with the play?" Ulrich asked.  
"Have you told him yet?" Odd said, ignoring Ulrich  
Yumi shook her head.  
"What? Tell me what?" Ulrich asked, look at Odd and Yumi.  
"Say hello to Princess Yumi" Odd said, smiling broadly.

"Your in the play?" Ulrich asked, eyes wide in shock.  
"How?"  
Yumi look at the ground in embarrassment.  
"Gustave Chardin, the arts teacher, auditioned every one in on our class this morning" she said. "He said I would make the best princess and wouldn't take no for an answer"  
"Well at least it'll only be this once" Ulrich said.  
"Uh Ulrich, William's got the part of the prince" Aelita said.  
"William?" Ulrich said angrily.  
"We'll just see about that" he said, running off to the auditorium.  
"Do you think he has a chance?" Aelita said as they watched him go.  
"Does Xana rule the world?" Odd said.

"Understudy?" Ulrich asked, staring at Mr. Chardin.  
"Yes. You're not too bad, but William's still just a bit better.  
Thanks for auditioning" he said, and started packing up his stuff.  
Dejected, Ulrich walked back to his room.  
"So how'd it go?" Odd asked when he walked in.  
"That bad huh?" he said as Ulrich fell face down on his bed.  
"He made me understudy to his royal pain William" Ulrich mumbled.  
"Well that's not too bad. At least you can still rehearse will Yumi"  
"Hey, you're right" Ulrich said, looking up.  
He reached for his mobile and quickly dialed Yumi.  
"Hey Yumi, it's me. I made understudy. Yeah. Hey, can I come over to your house tomorrow to go over the lines? Sure, I'll be there then. See you tomorrow"  
He put down his phone and lay back down on his bed, hands behind his head.  
"I've got a feeling this is going to be good" Odd said.

Ulrich walked down the street towards Yumi's house. He was filled with mixed emotions. He was happy that he could be with Yumi and that they'd be rehearsing together. But then he remembered that Yumi'd be in the play with William and that in the final scene they'd have to...  
"Don't think about that Ulrich" he said.  
He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Uh oh" he thought to himself as Hiroki opened the door, a big grin on his face.  
"Oh hi Ulrich, are you here to see Yumi?" he asked innocently.  
"Hi Hiroki. Yeah, is she here?" he asked.  
"Let me check. Yumi, your boyfriend is here!" Hiroki shouted into the house.  
"Hiroki!" Yumi growled, walking up to the door. Hiroki ran away laughing.  
"Sorry about that, Ulrich" she said, blushing slightly.  
"No problem" Ulrich said as he walked in and followed her up to her room.  
"Oh boy" Ulrich thought, gulping.


	9. Spring Festival & Play pt2

**Last part! And I'll put up the next one a.s.a.p. Now sit back, read and enjoy!**

**The Spring Festival (& Play) pt.2**

"OK, so where do you think we should start?" Yumi asked, sitting down on her bed.  
Ulrich sat down on the other side and nervously flicked through his script.  
"Uh, how about Act 2: Scene 5?" he said  
Yumi opened her mouth to answer when she stopped and glanced at her door.  
Gustering to Ulrich to continue speaking she stood up and started tip-toeing to her door. "Uh, Ok so then I'll start and you can follow afterwards" he said, puzzled.  
"Just what do you think your doing!" Yumi roared, pulling open her door.  
"AAH!" Hiroki screamed, fall back in fright.  
"Ow!" he groaned as he landed on hard on the floor.  
"Serves you right" Yumi grinned "Now go away Hiroki, or else"  
Hiroki stuck his tongue out at her and walked away.  
Yumi closed the door, sighed "Brothers" and walked back to Ulrich.  
"Where were we?" she asked, sitting down and picking up her script.  
"Act 2: Scene 5?" Ulrich said.  
Yumi read the lines. "This is so stupid" she said.  
Clearing her throat she read the lines, trying to sound Shakespearean.  
"Oh, what will happen to me?" she moaned "Who will save me from this horrible fate? Is there a man out there brave enough - What?" she asked as Ulrich started laughing. He tried to answer but was laughing to hard to say anything.  
Yumi tried to be cross, but gave in and started laughing as well.  
"This is almost as bad as Nick's play" Ulrich said, his shoulders still shaking from all that laughter. Yumi nodded, still trying to stifle her giggles.

Till late afternoon they stayed in her room, practicing their lines and scenes over and over, occasionally falling to victim to laughing fits every now and again, until they reached the scene that Ulrich had hoped to avoid.  
"Act 6: Scene 1 - The Rescue." Yumi read.  
"So now the princess gets rescued from the evil wizard by the prince, the wizard dies in battle and then the prince and princess live... happily..." she stopped as she read what happened before the play ended.  
She looked up at Ulrich, blushing. "Yep, they kiss" Ulrich said, blushing too.

"But that would mean that William and I'd have to..." she said.  
Ulrich nodded.  
"Forget about it for now" he said, 'otherwise I won't' he thought. "and let's continue"  
"Ok, so then let's do the last scene" Yumi said.

"Uh, Ok" Ulrich gulped.  
Yumi picked up her script. "Thank you, noble prince, for rescuing me from that evil menace" she read, moving closer to Ulrich.  
"It was nothing, fair princess. That's what one does when one's in love" he read, moving closer as well.  
"You love me?" Yumi read, and looked into Ulrich's eyes.  
"Yes" Ulrich said, leaning forward.  
Knock Knock "Can I come in?" Yumi's mom's mom asked.  
They jumped back from each other, blushing slightly.  
"Uh, yeah, come in Mom" Yumi said, picking up her script.  
Her mom opened the door and stuck in her head.  
"Just wanted to know if you kids would like something?"  
'Yeah, privacy' Yumi thought. "No mom, we're fine thanks" she said.  
When her mom left Ulrich glanced down at his watch and saw how late it was.  
"Uh oh, better started heading back to the dorms." He grabbed his script and opened the door. Yumi walked with him to the front door.  
"See at school tomorrow" he said, trying to keep his voice light.  
"At the play" she said, and closed the door.  
"At the play" he said, and walked back to school.

Ulrich opened one eye and groaned.  
"Odd, do you really have to do that right now?" he grumbled.  
"Last minute practice" Odd said, retuning his guitar strings a bit before playing again. Ulrich looked at his clock and groaned again.  
"It's only five am. Can't you wait till six or something?" he asked.  
"Why? I'm not disturbing your royal sleep am I?" Odd smirked.  
"Ha ha" Ulrich said.  
He rolled over to his side and tried to fall asleep again, but even with his earplugs Odd's playing kept waking him up.  
He stood up, got dressed and walked down to the school grounds to check out the decorations. The trees were trailing long white and green streamers that floated in the morning breeze with long tables in front of them for the different stalls that would be up soon.  
Ulrich walked past the auditorium and sighed, thinking once again about the play.  
Well, actually that was all he'd been thinking about for the last few days.  
And unfortunately his dream of William vanishing of the face off the earth (or just getting a cold) hadn't come true either.  
"Hey Ulrich!"  
Ulrich jumped and saw Jim walking towards him.  
"What are you doing up so early?" Jim asked, eying him suspiciously.  
"Uh, just thought I'd come down and see if anyone needed any help?" Ulrich said.  
"We have all the helpers we need all ready" Jim said, " Now get back up to your dorm and try to get some sleep. You'll it for the play"  
"Yeah, sure Jim" Ulrich said, the mention of the play deepening his gloom

By late morning the school had seemed to turn into a fair, with lots of people bustling and talking, buying fruit here and there while playing the games set up like ring toss and dart throw.  
In the auditorium Mr. Chardin was amazing the kids with his feats of speed.  
"No, no, lift it higher!" he shouted at the boys operating the curtains.  
"Where are all the choir members? I count 8 out of 10!"  
"Are your sure there is enough seating?"  
"Do you think he might explode?" Odd asked,sitting on the auditorium stairs and watching with his friends as the arts teacher flittered about.  
"Naw, that wouldn't stop him" said Gavin, the boy Odd had been talking to during the auditions. "He'd probably just haunt the play"  
While the two of them snickered Ulrich looked around trying to find Yumi.  
He felt a tug on his sleeve and found Aelita at his shoulder.  
She pointed to the one side of the curtained stage with her eyes.  
He smiled and walked off to the side stage.  
"Hey Ulrich, ready for the play?" Yumi asked, fiddling with the tiara on her head.  
"Um, yeah sure" he said, trying to sound positive.  
He knew she wasn't buying it when she looked up at him with sad look.  
"I'm sorry Ulrich. I wish it was you, really" she said.  
"I know" he said, moving closer to her. He moved forward to kiss her when a suddenly crash made them both jump.  
"Uh oh!" they heard a muffled response from the other side of curtain.

"What happened!" Mr Chardin asked as two boys picked up the stretcher they'd gotten from Dorothy and carried the knocked-out William away, a massive bump on his forehead.  
"Sorry Mr Chardin" Odd said, looking sheepish. "I was talking with my friends when William came walking by. I wanted to wish him luck in the play, but tripped when I walked down the steps and fell. Unfortunately I was still holding the guitar in one hand and it kinda, well, hit him."  
Mr Chardin looked like he was about to explode (or at least have a heart attack)  
"Ulrich!" he suddenly gasped, spying him and Yumi walking up to them.  
"My boy, how well do you know the script?" he asked in a quivering voice.  
"Very well sir. I've been rehearsing with Yumi -"  
"Fabulous!" Mr Charding cut him off. "Quickly, get dressed in your costume. The show starts in a few minutes. Odd, what about the music?" He asked.  
"Oh don't worry sir, the guitar's not broken. I can still play" Odd said, winking at Ulrich.

Ulrich felt like he was in a daze. The play seemed to flash past with no mishaps, and in no time they had reached Act 6.  
Ulrich was starting to feel a little queasy. There were 3 reasons for this:  
1. He was going to have to kiss Yumi in front of all these people.  
2. He had spotted both his parents and brother as well as Yumi's parents in the audience.  
3. He could feel Odd grinning at him (and imagine him doing thumbs up) behind his back.  
"Thank you, noble prince, for rescuing me from that evil menace" Yumi said.  
"It was nothing, fair princess. That's what one does when one's in love" he said.  
"You love me?" Yumi said.  
"Always" he said, and kissed her full on the mouth.  
The audience applauded, and Ulrich hoped they wouldn't notice the blushes on his and Yumi's face. As the people started exiting the auditorium and everyone started to clear up the stage, Ulrich and Yumi headed for the fair with their friends.  
Ulrich felt Yumi give his hand a little squeeze. He glanced her way and saw her smiling at him.  
"So Ulrich, now that you've saved the princess and banished the evil wizard to the infirmary" Odd grinned, "what new quest will you partake in now?"  
"Well first I'm going to buy you a drink" Ulrich said.  
"Cool" Odd said.  
"Then I'm going to pour it over you for that dumb pun just now"  
Odd laughed, and pretended to be afraid.  
"And then... well, we'll see what happens then" Ulrich said, squeezing Yumi's hand back.

End


	10. Day at the Beach

**A short little story I did just for fun. Hope you like it!**

**Day at the Beach**

"Wow..."   
Aelita stared wide eyed at the wide expanse of dark blue in front of her, one hand keeping her white hat on her head from the sea breeze.  
"I take it you impressed?" Odd smirked, poking her in the ribs.  
Aelita nodded, speechless.  
Jeremie took her hand in his and started walking down to the stairs towards the sand. Yumi and Ulrich were already setting up the beach blankets and umbrella while Elizabeth and Odd were putting all the bags together.  
The gang had decided to take Aelita to the beach for the day.  
Everyone already had their swimsuits on underneath their clothes and had brought with them a packed lunch (plus a second one since Odd was with them).  
"At least the beach isn't too busy today" Odd said.  
Besides them there was a couple with their two kids, one guy sunbathing and two girls jogging along the surf who Odd were following quite intently.  
"Odd!" Elizabeth shouted, slapping him on the back of his head.  
"What?" he asked innocently as the girls ran by.  
Elizabeth glared at him while the rest of the gang laughed.

"It's so soft" Aelita said, picking up a handful of sand and letting it run through her fingers. "Yeah, but it can get into all the wrong places" Odd grinned.  
"Can we go far into the water?" Aelita asked.  
Jeremie laughed. "No, not too far. Come on, let me show you" he said, pulling her up. Laughing they ran towards the water. Jeremie ran in, splashing as he waded in.  
Aelita hesitated. "Don't worry Aelita, it's ok" Jeremie said, coming back a little.  
Aelita waded in slowly until she reached Jeremie. Together they swam out a little a bit, and soon they were splashing and laughing.  
"Hey, what are we waiting here for?" Odd said, "Let's go!"  
Together he, Ulrich, Yumi and Elizabeth ran down and dived in.  
"Hey!" Elizabeth giggled when Odd splashed her a bit.  
She grabbed a handful of seaweed drifting by and chucked it at him.  
Laughing Odd lunged to the left. And cried out in pain.  
"Odd? Odd, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned as Odd thrashed around.  
"Ulrich quick, somethings wrong!" she shouted, swimming towards Odd.  
Together they pulled him back to the beach and walked him to their spot.  
Elizabeth gasped as large red lines started to appear on his legs and chest.  
"Jellyfish!"  
Ulrich grabbed a bottle of vinegar from a pocket in his bag and poured it over Odd's welts. Odd groaned as the cold liquid touched the burning lines.  
"There, that'll help. How do you feel Odd?" Ulrich asked.  
"Better thanks. Still hurts though" Odd said, looking slightly pale.  
"Oh poor Odd" Elizabeth said, kneeling next to him. "I think you should stay here and try to get some rest. I go and get you some ice cream from one of the shops on the boardwalk, Ok?"  
"Ok" Odd said in a weak voice, winking to Ulrich.  
Soon she came back with his treat, and shortly after that he fell asleep.  
"Man, that was just what I needed" he said, stretching out.  
He started to sit up when a pain in both his feet made him stop.  
"Oh no" he groaned, looking down and seeing both his feet burned bright red from the sun, the shadow from the umbrella stopping just above the ankles.  
Jeremie and Yumi walked up, stopped and started laughing.  
"Ha ha, very funny" Odd said.  
"Sorry Odd. Here" Yumi said, crouching down by her bag and pulling out a small tube of cream, "This should help"  
"Thanks" Odd said, rubbing on the sunburn ointment.  
With nothing else to do he soon fell asleep again, dreaming about a mountain being put down on him, the weight growing and growing and growing...  
"Ahh!" he woke up.  
"Ahh!" he shouted, looking down.  
Someone had buried him from the neck down in sand.  
Someone giggled. He looked to the left and saw the two little kids with spades running away. "Why you little-!" he growled.  
It's was a while before the gang came back from the sea, and a while more before they could stop laughing to dig him out.  
"Don't worry Odd, it's time to go home" Jeremie said.  
"About time" Odd said, gingerly walking up the stairs while being supported by Ulrich and Jeremie.  
They walked up to the bus stop and boarded the bus.  
"Ah, home sweet home" Odd sighed as the city came into sight.  
The bus stopped and they made their way down to the exit.  
"Odd, look out!" Elizabeth said, seeing Odd's pants getting caught on a sharp bit on the stairs.  
"Aargh!" Odd cried out as he lost his balance.

"What happened to you?" Sissi asked during Science class.  
"You don't wanna know" Odd groaned, a large plaster stuck over his nose.


	11. October Hike pt1

**Drama and Tragedy lie ahead for our heroes as they go on the journey known as...**

**October Hike (part 1)**

At Kadic, the grade 7 kids stood outside the school, waiting to board the bus for the annual October Hike. Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Elizabeth and Odd made sure to get the seats in the back for themselves. As they sat and watched Jim packing the bags in they talked about the trip.  
"Exactly where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, sitting next to Odd while holding his hand. "It's just a little way out of the city" Jeremie said.  
"It's part of the school's Geography studies. We'll be staying in a lodge for 4 days while going on trips up to the mountain close by to study natural rock formations"  
"But doesn't it get very cold up there?" Elizabeth asked.  
"That's why I'm here" Odd said, putting his arm around her.  
"Seriously though" Elizabeth said, blushing slightly as she moved closer to Odd, "How cold is it?"  
"Remember the paper they gave you with information?" Jeremie said.  
"Yes?"  
"Remember it said to bring along at least 2 jackets and long pants?"  
"Yes?"  
"It should actually be 3 or 4. Especially when it starts snowing"

The trip up to the lodge was slightly uneventful. Ulrich had to keep on dodging both Sissi's advances and Odd's teasing.  
"Don't worry Ulrich, I'm sure Yumi won't forget you. I mean, she does have that picture of you with her all the time"

Ulrich blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up Odd!" he muttered, looking around to see if anyone had heard him.  
"Oh no!" he moaned as he saw Sissi heading towards him yet again.  
"Jeremie, I heard some of the kids talk about having a 'snow fight' while we're up here. Is it fun?" Aelita asked, sitting with her hand in Jeremie's.  
"Is it ever!" Odd said before Jeremie could reply, "Just wait and see!"

"Ok kids, grab your gear and move into the lodge. Like the dorms it boys and girls separate, so don't let me catch anyone somewhere they're not suppose to be, or else!" Jim said, eying the kids in his usual manner.  
Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich headed up the stairs towards their room while Aelita and Elizabeth headed up to theirs.

Around evening time all of them met up again in the mess hall, hungry and exited.

Fresh snow could be seen falling past the windows, and there was a buzz of excitement amongst the kids.  
"Cool, just what we need!" Odd said, sitting down at their table.  
He picked up his knife and fork and started wolfing down his meal.  
" 'Hello Elizabeth, how are you?' Fine Odd, and you?" Elizabeth teased, poking Odd with her fork.  
"Mmf mm mmfm" Odd moaned.  
The gang laughed, but as Ulrich looked out of the window at the mountain he felt a sense of looming danger, as though something was waiting for them up there.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" the mountain guide asked, standing in front of the kids with Jim and their teacher on the one side.  
After a chorus of "yes" he continued.  
"Right. Now remember: we're going to go up to the base of the mountain to show you the caves near there. Make sure now, before we go, that your wearing enough protective wear."  
A few minutes later they were off, heading out into the great white open.

"Man, does it have to be so cold up here?" Odd moaned, his noes a bright red.  
"Uh, see the snow?" Ulrich said. "Ha Ha" Odd replied.  
"Oh, poor Odd" Elizabeth cooed, hugging him close to her.  
"Hmm, that's better" Odd said. "And now?" she asked, kissing him on the lips.  
"Now we're getting there!" Odd grinned.  
"Hey Ulrich, is everything ok?" Aelita asked as they walked on.  
"What?"  
"You seem distracted. Is something wrong?"  
"No, I- Actually, I'm worried. I keep getting this feeling something wrongs going to happen"  
"Ah, you worry to much" Odd said, still arm in arm with Elizabeth.  
Suddenly a commotion them made them look up in time to see Jim running towards two boys. "Hey you two! What are you do-?"  
With a whoosh the firework the two boys had been lighting went off, a large red fireball trailing sparks upwards. With a boom it went off, exploding against the mountain wall.  
Everyone stared in horror as the whole section broke off and started to fall down towards them. "Avalanche!"

Everyone started to run left and right in panic as the massive white rush of ice rushed towards them. "Quick! Everyone head towards the cabins! Their in the lee of the mountain, out of the way!" The guide shouted, steering the kids towards safety.  
Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Elizabeth ran for their lives. They ran past the caves towards the cabins when suddenly Elizabeth stumbled and fell.  
"Odd!"  
"Elizabeth!" Odd cried out, running back towards her. "Odd, NO!" Ulrich shouted.  
Ulrich tried to grab him and missed. He tried to run after him when Jim grabbed him. "No, it's too late" Jim said, holding him tight. Ulrich struggled hard, watching helplessly as the river of white death surged down and swallowed his two friends.


	12. October Hike pt2

**Here's the last part of our little tale. How will the gang handle the deaths of their friends?**

**Read and find out!**

**October Hike part 2**

Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita sat at one of the cabin's main tables, warm blankets on their shoulders and coffee in front of them.  
"I can't believe what's happened..." Aelita said, staring at her cup.  
"I know. It feels like a bad dream" Jeremie said.  
He turned towards Ulrich who just sat there, looking into nowhere.  
"Ulrich? Are you Ok?"  
Ulrich just sat there.

_The white mountain lunged towards her. She ran and ran, trying to escape.  
A dark shadow lunged over her. She looked up and saw the massive wall of ice rushing down to crush her._  
"Aah!" Elizabeth cried, waking up with a lurch.  
Gasping, panting, she blinked and looked around, wondering why it was so dark.  
"Ow!" she grunted as a sharp pain flared through her skull.  
Gingerly she touched a large bump on her forehead. "How you feeling?"  
She looked behind her and saw Odd limping towards from a large white wall.  
"Head hurts a little. And you?" she asked, looking at his leg.  
"Hit my ankle on a rock or something when we dived in here. Hurts a lot, but I don't think it's broken."  
"Dived in where?"  
"The cave, remember?"  
"Why did-?" A series of images flashed through her head.  
"Oh right" Elizabeth said, looking at the white wall, "The avalanche"  
"Uh-huh" Odd said, also looking at the ice plug over the cave entrance.  
"As you can see, getting out is going to be a little tricky"

"Ulrich's taking it pretty bad" Aelita said. They were in Ulrich's room, where Ulrich just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"Yeah. Ulrich and Odd were friends since always. Odd's death must've come as a real shock to him." Jeremie said.  
Suddenly Ulrich sat up straight, a glint in his eye. "Ulrich?" Aelita asked, moving up to him. "They're not dead" he said, smiling.  
Aelita and Jeremie stared at each other in concern.  
"Ulrich, you where there. You saw them being swept up by the avalanche" Jeremie said, putting his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Sorry buddy, but they're gone"  
"No they're not!" He said, jumping up and grabbing his suitcase.  
"What are you doing?" Jeremie asked.  
"Getting some help" Ulrich said, pulling out his mobile. He texted in a message and sent it.  
"How can you be so sure?" Jeremie asked.  
"Because his my friend, and I'd know if he was dead"

"Odd, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, sitting curdled up like ball.  
Odd grunted and groaned at the ice wall before stumbling back, two long branches in his hand. "I'm trying to get us some firewood. It's got to be close to nighttime, which means it's going to get colder soon. But there's one other problem" he said, dumping the branches down before moving back to the wall.  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Unless we get this wood dry, it won't burn. Which means we'll freeze to death anyway."  
"Great" Elizabeth moaned, shivering.

Ulrich walked along the newly made snow mound left in the avalanche's wake.  
"Ok, this is more or less were they were, right?" he asked.  
"I think so" Aelita said, her voice muffled by the thick scarf around her mouth.  
"How deep do you think this snow is?"  
"Deep. Very deep." Jeremie said. "Even if they did manage to survive the snow sweeping over them, they would've been buried under tons of snow."  
Ulrich scanned the area in the fast approaching dusk.   
As far as he could see there was snow.  
"They're alive. I know it"

"Ok, that's all we have" Odd said as he and Elizabeth dropped the last of the tree limbs untop of the rest. They had managed to gather could a bit of wood.  
All they had to do now was get it dry. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small black bag.  
"Dad's survival kit. He always gives this thing to me when I'm going on field trips"  
Odd reached inside and pulled out the box of matches.  
"Gotta remember to thank him once we get out"  
He didn't add if they get out. He was putting up a brave front for Elizabeth but he knew their chances of survival were slim.  
"So how are we going to get the branches dry?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I've got an idea" Odd pulled open his jacket and pulled out a couple of sticks.  
"I put these inside my jacket to dry off" he said, pointing to the long wet patches on his vest inside, "Let's hope they have"  
"But how are we going to do this?"  
"We'll start a fire under some of the wet ones and use my jacket to keep most of the warm air over them."  
"But Odd," Elizabeth said, looking at him with concern, "That' means you'll -"  
"I know"

"Ulrich, come on! We've been out here for hours. If we don't get back soon we might get pneumonia." Jeremie said.  
"Fine, go back. I'll find them myself!" Ulrich said, stomping away from them.  
"Ulrich wait!" Aelita ran up to him and stop in front of him.  
"Move"  
"No. You're going about this the wrong way. If you don't stop and rest you might freeze to death out here."  
"Move!" Ulrich roared.  
"Is that what you think Odd would want _you_ to do?" Aelita asked.  
Ulrich stopped. He stared at her a while before dropping his head to his chest.  
"Sorry Aelita" He mumbled. "Your right. Let's go back and-"  
"Ulrich?"  
"Look! Look, it's Odd!" Ulrich shouted, pointing up.  
Up on the other side of the mountain, in the lee side, a thin stream of smoke was wafting out.

"It's n-no good-d Odd" Elizabeth shivered. "The w-wood's too w-wet!"  
"I kn-know" Odd said, holding Elizabeth closer to him. They had managed to make a small fire with the dry bits, but the other branches had proven to be too damp to dry out.  
"I-I guess t-this is t-the end" Elizabeth stuttered.  
"If-f it is, I-I'm glad I'm with y-you" Odd said, kissing her.  
"M-me too" Elizabeth said, kissing him again.

"They must be in one of the caves, but there are so many!" Aelita said, staring at the map of caves in the cabin. Around them mountain rangers and guides were moving about, trying to mount a rescue attempt.  
"It's getting colder out there. They might not make it" Jeremie said.  
Ulrich stood behind them silently. A few seconds later he said:"Sorry Jeremie"  
"For what?" Jeremie asked.  
"This" Ulrich pulled out his mobile and speeddailed someone.  
"Yumi, it's Ulrich. We have no choice. Do it"

"Elizabeth? Hey wake up!"  
"Odd? Were are we?"  
"The cave, remember? Freezing our butts off?"  
"Oh yeah. I hoped that was just a dream"  
"Just hang on. Please."  
"Sorry Odd, but I'm just so sleepy..."  
"Stay awake! You've got to!"  
"Sorry..." she whispered, slowly dozing off again.  
Odd started to cry. He leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the lips.  
"See you on the other side" he whispered.  
Suddenly the snow wall started to shine. A wave of white energy started to roll in.  
Odd laughed and cried at the same time as he recognised the return trip energy. "Elizabeth, Look!"  
Elizabeth blearily opened her eyes. "Is that heaven?" she asked, before the wave swallowed them up. "Nope, just our Guardian Angel" Odd grinned.

"Thanks Ulrich" he thought as the wave swept them up.


	13. The Night Xana Stole Christmas

**Here's a festive little tale for you. It's not one of my better ones, but I still enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**The Night Xana Stole Christmas **

It was the night before Christmas, and all throughout Kadic all the good little boys and girls (minus a few bullies & baddies) were fast asleep.  
Odd was snoring soundly in his room, with Ulrich lying ear plugged in the bed opposite him.  
He's head was fulled with visions of sugar plums (not faeries), apple pie, Christmas pudding and other treats. Just as he was about to take a bite out a Christmas pie someone started shaking him softly. "Odd, wake up" that same someone said.  
"Mfmm...?" he mumbled, opening one eye slightly.  
He stared up blearily at the person leaning over him, closed his eye and turned over. Suddenly his brain caught up with him, his eyes popped open and he shot straight up.  
"Santa?" he gasped.

A few minutes later Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie were all gathered in Odd's dorm, staring at the large red, but not so jolly looking figure.  
"I thought he didn't exist" Aelita whispered to Jeremie.  
"So did I" Jeremie replied.  
"And that's the way I prefer it" Santa said, "If everyone knew I existed I'd never get anything done. That's why I hid my factory in the North Pole and became myth. Unfortunately Xana's decided to use this to his advantage"  
"Xana?" the gang gasped.  
"Yes. That malevolent virus invaded my factory and has infected most of my elfs.  
I believe he plans to infect the toys and through them get to all the kids.  
I know you guys have had the most experience in fighting so I come to ask:  
Kids, with your courage so bright,  
will you help me fight Xana tonight?"  
"You bet!" Odd shouted, jumping from his bed.  
"Uhm, Odd?"  
"Yeah Jeremie?"  
"Aren't you forgetting something? Namely you don't have any weapons or powers here? So how are we going to fight him?"  
"Oh, don't worry about that" Santa said, winking. "Leave that to me"

They walked out of the room and started walking towards the main doors.  
"Wow, it's really quiet tonight" Odd said.  
"It won't be if you keep talking so loudly" Ulrich whispered.  
"Oh, don't worry about that" Santa said, "It's ok, no one will hear you"  
The meaning of he's words became clear as they rounded the corner and came face to face with Jim. Or actually more like Jim's statue.  
They glanced up at Santa who smiled and said: "Time's frozen for a while.  
I thought we could do without the hassle of sneaking"  
"Hey, I'm not complaining" Odd said, poking Jim to make him wobble.  
"Odd, stop it!" Yumi said.  
They walked on towards the doors and walked out into the schoolyard, staring in wonder at the frozen flakes of snow hanging around in midair.  
And then they stared at the bright red sleigh waiting for them, with 9 reindeer attached to it. Jeremie stared at the front one with it's large red nose and said:  
"No way, this can't be real. I must be dreaming"

Before long they were up high in sky, the glittering landscape flashing by as they streaked through the air towards the North Pole.  
"We're about to leave the mainland and cross across the ocean. Hopefully Xana doesn't have the Factory's alarm system up"  
"And if he does?" Odd asked.  
"Then it's going to be a lot tougher to get in" Santa said grimly.  
Half an hour later they flew down through the clouds and made their way down towards the large white land of the North.  
"See that large hill of ice? That's were we need to get in" Santa said.  
They landed a few feet away and climbed out.  
"Right, time to get you guys sorted out" Santa said. He closed his eyes and held his hands together. He blew into them and spread them wide, showering the kids with a cloud of gold glitter. As the glitter settled their clothing changed until they had their Lyoko gear on.  
"Ok guys, we've only got a few minutes to do this. Let's go!" Ulrich said.

"Wow!"Odd gasped as they entered the factory. They had taken out the two elfs guarding the rear door and snuck in. Now before them was a massive underground complex full of elfs, machinery, toys and colors.  
It was like being in everything single toy shop at once.  
"There's Xana controller" Santa whispered. They all looked towards the spot he pointed.  
There, floating above the zombie elfs was a large Scipizoa. Every now and then it would touch one of the elfs, making it glow. "He needs to constantly reinfect them, or else they'll escape" Santa said.  
"Well, let's help them out then" Odd said, and before anyone could stop him he leaped out over the railing, flying towards the floating jellyfish.  
"Ruin Christmas, would you? I don't think so!" Odd shouted, pelting it with arrows.  
"Oh great" Ulrich said, "There goes the element of surprise"  
"Uh, shouldn't we get down there and help him?" Jeremie asked.  
"Nah, let's give him a few minutes" Urlich said, watching Odd jumping left and right around the Scipizoa, putting arrow after arrow into it.  
"Take that, and that, and even this!" Odd shouted, still shooting.  
Strangely enough the Scipizoa made no move to stop him. It didn't even seem to feel his shots. Until he got it in the Xana mark.  
With a screech it thrashed about, and as one the zombie elfs turned and started moving towards Odd.  
"Now?" Jeremie asked.  
"Now" Ulrich said.  
They dropped down and landed in front of the mindless army.  
"Don't worry Odd, we'll handle them. The squid's all ours" Ulrich said.  
"Thanks for leaving me with all the work!" Odd said, dodging the Scipizoa's attacks while taking shots in between the attempted hits.  
As Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie took on the brainless workers Odd kept on attacking the Scipizoa, slowly weakening it bit by bit until with a roar it dropped to the ground with a crash.  
"Huh? What?" echoed across the place as the elfs woke up from their enslavement.  
The ones that Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie had been fighting just lay flat on the ground, moaning.  
"Yes!" Odd shouted, pumping the air with his fist.  
"Who rules? Uh-huh, uh-huh!" he started cheering.  
"Odd, look out!" Ulrich shouted, pointing.  
"Huh?" Odd looked up, just in time to see the large dead bulk of the Scipizoa rolling over untop of him.

"Aah!" Odd gasped, sitting up in bed. He sat there, panting for a while, his heart racing in his chest. When he had calmed down enough, he let out a sigh.  
"Man, what a weird dream" Odd said. He yawned and fell flat back on his bed before rolling over and going back to sleep, never noticing Santa's sleigh flying past his window.


	14. Valentine's Day

**Wow, I can't believe how popular this fanfic has become.**

**Thanks again to everyone whose replied & commented. Now, for your reading pleasure, here is a small selection of love filled tales called:**

**Valentine's Day Romances**

**The day I saw you...**

I remember that day. I was standing with Odd and Jeremie at the vending machine when I saw you walking past. I stopped and stared. I couldn't stop watching you until you turned around a corner and disappeared.  
I stood there with my mouth open in shock until Odd prodded me.  
"Is something wrong Ulrich?" Jeremie asked.  
"Yah, Ulrich is sick" Odd grinned, pretending to feel my forehead.  
"What? No, I'm not!" I said, batting away his hand.  
"Oh yes you are!" Odd said, giving me that knowing look.  
And he was right, I was sick. Lovesick.  
"I wonder who she was?" I wondered out loud.  
"Don't know, but I'll go find out" Odd said, and before I could stop him he ran towards the building. A few minutes later he came back and told me your name.  
Yumi.

I found I couldn't sleep that night. Your face kept racing through my head.  
I kept glimpsing you around here and there, but couldn't seem to find anything to say to you. Until one day.  
Sissi had been mean to you and knocked your bag and books to the ground.  
I walked up and said: "Leave her alone Sissi"  
"Why?" Sissi asked, giving me a look.  
"Because if you don't, I'll kick your butt flat" Yumi said, balling her fists.  
Sissi squeeked and ran away, leaving you with me.  
"Sorry about that" I said, and started picking up the scattered books.  
"Oh no, no worries" you replied, picking up the rest.  
"By the way, my name is Ulrich"  
"I'm Yumi"  
It was at that point our hands had touched as we reached for the same book.  
And after that, life just got a whole lot more interesting.

**The beat of my heart...**

Yumi was sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms around them. Rocking gently back and forth she tried to think of a way out of her current situation.  
Her dad had decided to ground her until she told him about where she went so often at night, and who her boyfriend was.  
Untop of that, she had gotten into a fight with Ulrich about William when William had given her present a day ahead of St. Valentine's Day.  
Glumly she looked at the large batch of flowers in front of her, William's gift.  
Stuck in her room, all alone on Valentine's Day. She groaned and slumped back down into her bed, one arm slumped over her face.

"Hey Jeremie, can I come in?"  
"Sure Odd" Jeremie said, swiveling his chair as Odd stepped in.  
"What's up?"  
"I can't find Ulrich. He was in our room sulking, but now he's gone.  
You haven't seen him have you?"  
Jeremie shook his head.  
"Maybe he went out for some air?"  
"I don't know. I just hope he isn't up to anything stupid" Odd said, staring out of the window.  
At that moment Ulrich was up to something stupid.  
He was sneaking into the Ishiyima's backyard, trying to stay has hidden as possible. He made it to the wall and was just about to start climbing up to Yumi's window when suddenly he heard a snap of a twig behind him.  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked behind him.  
Ulrich gulped and turned around, coming face to face with Yumi's Mom.

Yumi was on her bed reading a book when the knock came to her window.  
She jumped in fright and looked towards the opening. "Ulrich!" She gasped.  
She jumped off her bed and opened the window.  
"Hey Yumi" Ulrich said, climbing in. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, blushed and said: "Look, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Forgive me?" he asked, pulling a rose from behind his back and offering it to her.

"I think I should go check on her" Mr Ishiyima said, sitting up in his seat in the den.  
"No, don't worry. I'll go check her" Mrs Ishiyima said, standing up. She climbed up the stairs and walked to Yumi's room. She gave it a soft knock before turning the handle and opening the door. She looked in at the empty room, and smiled, seeing the rose in the vase where the bouquet of flowers had been.  
"Have fun Yumi" she said, closing the door.

"Thanks Mom" Yumi thought, as she and Ulrich ran up the street, heading out to town for some fun, some dance, and even some romance.

**First Sight...**

"Wow, look at this place!" Odd said, walking around the factory floor.  
"What so cool about a bunch of dust?" Ulrich said, walking up behind him.  
"Hey Jeremie, any idea what they use to do here?" Yumi asked.  
"No idea" Jeremie said, walking up to the rest of the gang.  
"I did look this place up on the Net, but couldn't find anything"  
"This place is perfect!" Odd suddenly shouted, his voice echoing of the walls.  
"It's going to be the best secret place a group of kids could ask for!"  
"Uh huh" Ulrich said, sharing a look with Yumi.  
"Look! It even has it's own elevator!" Odd shouted from inside a square room in the floor with cables coming out of the top.  
"I wonder if it still works?" Yumi said as they joined up with Odd.  
"It's highly unlikely" Jeremie said. "Well, let's find out" Odd said, pushing the red button near the door.  
With a lurch the lift closed it's doors and descended.  
"What?" Odd asked as everyone glared at him.

The doors opened and they found themselves staring into a large room, filled with cables and a computer.  
"Now this is a 'Wow'" Ulrich said as they climbed.  
"I've never seen a computer like this before" Jeremie said, walking towards the large machine. He climbed into the chair and started to push at buttons.  
"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Yumi asked, standing behind him.  
Before Jeremie could reply the computer started to hum, and the screen came to life. Another window opened on the screen with a girl in it.  
Jeremie gasped and felt his heart beating rapidly as she opened her eyes and stared at him.  
"Hello. My name's Aelita"  
"I-I'm Jeremie" he said.  
She smiled at him, and he felt as though his head and chest was going to explode.  
And the rest, as they say, is history.


	15. The Best of The Worst Valentine's

**One more story to go. (What, did you think I had forgotten Odd?)**

**And then tomorrow I'll start up a new story. Till then, Enjoy!**

**The Best of The Worst Valentine's Days**

"Hah! This year Elizabeth's going to have the best Valentine's ever!" Odd shouted, doing a little victory dance.  
Ulrich and Jeremie just sat and stared at him.  
"In fact" Odd continued, "It's going to be so good that it's going to make your plans look like nothing!"  
"Uh huh" Ulrich said, sharing a look with Jeremie, "And just exactly what are you going to do that's going to be so spectacular?"  
"I'm not saying" Odd smirked.  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to treat Yumi to a nice fancy dinner tonight, and afterwards maybe a stroll through the park"  
"Aelita and I are also going out for the night" Jeremie said.  
"I'm taking her to the movies, and afterwards I'll take her for a ride on one of those horse drawn carriages in the park"  
"Hah, mine's still going be better!" Odd smirked, and started doing his dance again.  
"Pretend he's not with us" Ulrich said.

Later that day Odd was walking towards the school swimming pool.  
He whistled happily as he thought about how excited Elizabeth was going to be when they were having a candle light dinner inside the building.  
With the full moon tonight and the building's glass ceiling it would be like a night by the lake, only not so cold.  
The smile on his face vanished though, as he saw Jim locking the doors with chains and a thick lock. "Hey Jim, what's up with the poorhouse?" he asked.  
"The pool's in for some maintenance, so it's being drained completely while the works going on" Jim said, clicking shut the lock.  
"It's going to be out of use for a while, probably till next month"  
Odd felt his heart sinking with every word.

"Oh man, what am I going to do now?" Odd muttered, walking back and forth in his room. "Hey, maybe I can stick her for a movie" he thought, and pulled out his wallet. His heart sank further as he saw just how little he had left.  
"And Mom's not sending my allowance till the end of the week"  
He looked outside at the park across school and perked up.  
"I know. A blanket spread meal under the stars. It's perfect!"  
He grinned and said to himself: "Odd, your the man!"  
"Hey Odd" Ulrich knocked on the door "You in here?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
Ulrich stuck in his head and said: "Just thought I'd warn you. They just said on the radio that a large patch of rain is heading our way. Make sure your plans don't include any outdoor stuff, or you're going to get soaked"  
"I just can't win" Odd groaned, falling flat on his face on his bed, while Ulrich looked on bewildered.

"Ok, let's see now" Odd muttered, holding a list in front of him.  
"Blanket, check. Candles, check. Fire alarm dismantled, check.  
Seems I'm ready then" he said, looking down at the candles glowing softly next to the glasses and good. On the window the rain was beating out a tempo along with the occasional lightning bolt. Just then a knock came to his door.  
He walked around the spread on the floor and opened it.  
"Hey Elizabeth"  
"Hey Odd. Happy Valentine's" she smiled, holding out a card to him.  
"Oh no, I forgot the card!" Odd realised.  
"Odd? Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.  
Before Odd could reply there was a loud flash and boom of light and noise rapidly followed by blinding darkness.  
Elizabeth squeaked in fright. "Odd! What's going on?"  
"The power must've tripped. Luckily I had the candles lit already" Odd said, nodding towards the soft glow behind him.

They had the dinner, made jokes and talked the night away.  
Just as they were about to kiss the lights suddenly came back on.  
"Guess they must've fixed it" Odd said.  
"Odd, could you do me a favour?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Sure"  
"Please turn of the lights" she said, smiling at him.  
Odd smiled back, got up and switched off the lights. He turned around and saw Elizabeth sitting on his bed. He sat down next to her, leaned forward and kissed her.  
"Thanks for the great Valentine Odd" Elizabeth said, and pulled him closer to her just as a small breeze slipped in and put out the candle.


	16. Mother's Day pt1

**Ok, time to finally update. I'd like to thank all my fans for being patient, and I promise you you won't be disappointed. The next story, set in Season 3, is all about Aelita and her first experience of...**

**Mother's Day pt.1**

Aelita woke up, the sky outside still gray with pre-dawn light.  
It was the start of the new year, and their final year at Kadic.  
Everything seemed to be changing so much.  
A new school after this year.  
A new teacher arriving this year.  
And Yumi...  
Sighing she climbed out of bed and got ready for school.

"Hey guys!" Odd grinned, running up to their usual spot at the vending machine.  
"The new teacher that's replacing Mrs. Hertz? I heard he's in Principal Delmas's office right now. Supposedly he's really strict and stuff, a real ogre!"  
"I still can't believe that Mrs. Hertz left" Jeremie said, "I thought she'd stay here at least for another few years before retiring"  
"Maybe she didn't have anything left to teach you" Odd grinned  
"Ha ha Odd" Jeremie said sarcastically.  
"Say, where's Ulrich?" Aelita asked, scanning the yard.  
Odd seemed to deflate. "He's still in his room. After what happened with Yumi, well, he's just not taken it so well. I mean, it's not all that bad, but still..."  
"We just need to give him some time" Jeremie said.  
"And speaking of time" he said as the bell rang, "Time for us to go and meet the new teacher. And for once Odd, I hope you're wrong"

In the Science room everyone one was talking about the new teacher.  
The colour of his hair, his height, how old he was, these were the questions flying to and fro between the kids. Except for Odd, Jeremie and Aelita, who were too busy staring and worrying at Ulrich sitting on his own, a sad look on his face.  
"Ahem" Principal Delmas cleared his throat, standing in the doorway.  
Like a thunderclap silence descended on the classroom, everyone quickly taking their seats, the suspense clear on all their faces, especially the ones craning to get the first look.  
"Good Morning students" Mr Delmas said, walking up to the teacher's desk.  
"Good Morning Principal Delmas" the kids choired.  
"Now, as I'm certain you all know, today we welcome the teacher that will be taking Mrs Hertz's place in her absence. So, please give a warm welcome to our new facility member, Ms. Alexis Fauxe"  
To the stunned surprise of everyone, in walked a tall, lean, trim figure, green eyes sparkling on her soft, heart shaped face ringed by long, slightly pink hair.  
"Good morning kids, I'm Ms. Fauxe. Pleasure to meet you all"

"So, what did you think of the new teacher?" Jeremie asked as the gang sat outside during lunch. "Well, she didn't give us any homework, so she's OK in my books" Odd said. "What do you think Aelita?"  
"Hm? What?" Aelita asked, deep in thought.  
"What'd you think of the new teacher?" Odd asked.  
"I think she was quite nice. But..."  
"But what?"  
"I, I don't know" Aelita said, staring into space. "There was just something... familiar about her"

"Ok guys, I'm off to the showers" Odd said, jumping up from Jeremie's bed.  
"See you during dinner!"  
"Odd"  
"Yes Aelita?" Odd said, stopping in the half opened doorway.  
"If you can, try and get Ulrich to come down too"  
"I'll try Aelita, but with the way he's been lately, don't be too surprised if it's just lonesome ol' me" Odd said, before closing the door.  
"You know, I'm really worried about Ulrich. How long do you think he's going to be like this?" Aelita asked Jeremie.  
"I don't know Aelita" Jeremie said, busy on his computer, "But if he doesn't snap out of it soon, we'll have to do something"  
"If only Yumi was still here" Aelita said sadly.  
She sighed and stood up before heading towards the door.  
"Hey Jeremie, I'm going to town for a while. Want me to bring you anything back?"  
"Nah, I'm ok. Be back soon"  
"Don't worry, I will" she smiled.

As Aelita walked down the hallway towards the doors she found her thoughts being dragged back to Ms. Fauxe. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like she knew her, like there was something connecting them...  
A sudden crash snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh great..." someone sighed behind her.  
Aelita turned around and saw Ms. Fauxe struggling with a large box filled with files and books, some of which where lying on the ground.  
"Hi Ms. Fauxe, need some help?" she smiled, bending down to pick up the fallen paperwork.  
"Aelita, your a lifesaver!" Ms. Fauxe smiled, maneuvering the box until she got a better grip on it. "Would you mind helping me carrying all this stuff to my car?"  
"Sure, no problem" Aelita said.  
Together they walked out into the sunset-lit schoolyard until they reached some parked cars. "Here we go" Ms. Fauxe said, pulling out a set of carkeys with an alarm box attached to it. She pressed the button, the car's lights flashed and the locks unlocked with a clack.  
"Thanks Aelita, just dump it in the back" she said, dropping the box with a thump into the back of the car.  
"Have a good night Miss!" Aelita said, and started to walk away.  
As she got closer to the gate she glanced over her shoulder and saw Ms. Fauxe struggling with the keys. She looked tired, bedraggled.  
She tried again to get the keys in, and sighed in exasperation as the key refused to enter. "Uh, Ms. Fauxe?"  
She turned and saw Aelita standing next to her, smiling sheepishly.  
"Need some more help?"

"I can't thank you enough Aelita" Ms. Fauxe said as she opened the door to her house, kicking it open as both her hands struggled to carry the box.  
"I just moved in here, and certainly wasn't expecting Mrs. Hertz to have so much information and lessons to go through"  
Aelita half-listened, staring instead at the interior of her teacher's house.  
The walls were a soft blue-green colour, on the walls were some mixed paintings: coal drawings, brushstrokes, landscapes. The furniture in the living room a dark chestnut brown with an matching table set before them.  
An curiously enough, a small toy fairy with soft white butterfly wings was sitting on one of the chairs. And it looked a lot like...  
"And for your hard work... TA-DA!"  
"Oh, thanks Miss" Aelita said, taking the glass of juice from her.  
"Please, call me Alexis. Come take a seat" she smiled, moving towards the living room.  
"So Aelita, what do you think of my house?" she asked, sitting down next to the fairy.  
"It's very nice. But that doll.."  
"Oh, you mean Fèe here? I've had her since I was a little girl. Here" Alexis said, and offered Aelita the doll.  
Aelita held the soft, light doll in her hands, and again felt a sensation like deja vu.  
"I've got just like this. Well, it's actually more like a elf, and he's called Mr Puck"  
"Cute name. Doesn't it mean 'Goblin'?"  
"That's right" Aelita smiled, "How'd you know?"  
"I used to study languages in University. Before that I grew up here, and even went to school at Kadic. Before that though I used to live with my parents in the mountains"  
"That's so spooky. I used to live in the mountains too" Aelita said, wide eyed.  
For a few hours they sat and talked, eating dinner they made together before Aelita suddenly realised what time it was.  
"Oh no! I've got to get back to Kadic, otherwise Jeremie'll be so worried!"  
"If you want you could stay here for the night" Alexis said.  
"Thanks, but I'd better get back" Aelita said, standing up.  
"At least let me take you back" Alexis said, grabbing her keys.  
As they left Aelita felt a warm glow in her chest, a deep feeling of happiness.  
And at Alexis's house, a dark shadow surged out of the wall socket, encircled the fairy doll before disappearing back the way it came.


	17. Mother's Day pt2

**Hey guys, thanks for the comments and guesses!**

**Unfortunately I'm not going to say who this new teacher is, but don't worry, you'll find out**

**(or will you?).**

**So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Mother's Day pt.2**

For the next few days Aelita spent more and more time with Alexis, and Alexis taught her all sorts of stuff: Baking, Hair braiding, Make up, how to make boys do her bidding.  
And the more time Aelita spent time with her, the more connected she felt, almost like Alexis was an older sister, or even her mom.  
She even had a dream one night were they were related, and spent an entire day together, just the two of them, near the lake until the sunset.  
In the dream she had put her head on Alexis's head, smiled and said: "I love you Mom"  
And then woke up, gasping.  
The next morning, still confused over her mixed emotions of the dream, she decided she needed to talk to someone.

"...and then I woke up, gasping, feeling so guilty yet happy. What do you think it means?" Aelita asked, sitting down on her friend's bed.  
"Hmmmm" Yumi muttered, deep in thought.  
It was still weird for Aelita not too have Yumi at Kadic.  
Unfortunately since Kadic only had till grade 9 classes, Yumi had to attend the High School up town. Ever since then Ulrich had been so downtrodden, even though he could visit her or call her whenever he wanted.  
"I think I know what's wrong" Yumi said, "You lost your mom at a young age, right? And you told me you can't remember her much. So now Ms. Fauxe has been filling that part of your life, and your feeling the guilt because subconsciously you feel like you've dumped your mom for someone else"  
"I hadn't thought of that" Aelita said, blushing. It made sense, she realised.  
Alexis had been so loving and caring, it was just like having her mom back.  
And she even looked like her a bit.  
"So, uh, Aelita, how... how's Ulrich been?" Yumi asked.  
"Still sulking. He doesn't talk much these days, and even Sissi's given up on him.  
He really misses you"  
"Yeah, well, then why doesn't he just call me, or visit me?" Yumi said defensively.  
"Why don't you?" Aelita said.  
"I, I don't know" Yumi said, blushing slightly. "I want to, but everytime I try I get too nervous to go through with it"  
"But why? Your usually so brave" Aelita said, staring at her in surprise.  
"It's... complicated Aelita" Yumi said, sighing.  
"Anyway, I can't wait to meet this Ms. Fauxe. We still one for tomorrow?"  
"Yep, and she's just as excited. Maybe we should make it a sleep over? What do you think?"  
"Hmm, I'll have to ask my parents, but I don't see a problem"  
They chatted for a while longer before Aelita had to leave.  
"Uhm Aelita, before you go..."  
"Yes?" Aelita said, standing on Yumi's doorstep.  
"Would you give this to Ulrich please?" she said, holding out a bit of paper.  
"Sure thing" Aelita said, taking it and putting it in her pocket.  
"See you tomorrow"

Knock Knock!  
"Yeah?" Ulrich said, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, his head still filled with images and moments spent with Yumi.  
Again someone knocked.  
"Door's open" he said.  
Knock knock  
"Oh for the love of- Odd, if that's you..." he grumbled, sitting up.  
And stopped as he spied a piece of paper stuck in underneath his door.  
"Probably another one of Sissi's attempts" he thought, picking it up and folding it open.  
He read the letter, and then reread it.  
Sitting down on the bed he stared at the wall with a surprised look on his face.  
And then, for the first time in weeks, smiled.

"Hey, whose the new guy?" Odd asked the next morning as they sat down for breakfast in the cafeteria.  
"What new guy?" Jeremie asked, scanning the crowd of faces inside.  
"Him" Odd said, pointing at the still smiling Ulrich.  
"I haven't seen that face before"  
"Ha ha Odd" Ulrich said.  
"Still, it is good to see you smiling again" Jeremie said, spearing some eggs on his fork.  
"So, what changed your mood so all of a sudden?" Odd asked innocently, wagging his eyebrows up and down.  
"Oh, just some good news" Ulrich said, blushing slightly as he glanced away, smiling to himself.  
Aelita smiled as well.

"So your parents said it's ok? That's great!" Aelita cheered.  
"Yeah. So I'll bring me stuff to the dorm and wait with you there till she comes and picks us up" Yumi said over Aelita's cell.  
"No, you don't have too. I'll just ask her to pick you up along the way"  
"Uh, no thanks, I'd rather spend some time with you guys then be on my own"  
Aelita smirked. "Oh, ok that's no problem. So see you later?"  
"Yep. Oh, and Aelita?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please don't tell Ulrich"  
Aelita smiled and said "My lips are sealed. Bye Yumi"  
"Hey, did I hear right?"  
"Odd!" Aelita shrieked as Odd burst in through the door, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Come on, is Yu-"  
Whap Aelita chucked a pillow in his face.  
"Odd! It's suppose to be a secret! Besides, what where you doing outside my door?"  
"Eavesdropping. Well, was exactly going to go play a prank on Sissi when I heard you talking.

So spill, is Yu-"  
Aelita held up another pillow.  
"Ok ok. Is she coming to visit, yes or no?"  
"Yes. But don't you dare tell Ulrich. I'll be telling Jeremie to keep a close eye on you, even if he has to microchip you"  
"Ah, you never let me have any fun" Odd sulked, smirking.  
"Goodbye Odd!" Aelita said, chucking another pillow his way, and slamming the door shut as he jumped back out of the projectile's way.

Aelita packed up the last of her stuff in the bag and glanced at the clock.  
Still more then an hour left until Alexis came to pick them up.  
"Ah, rest!" Aelita sighed, dropping on the bed.  
knock knock  
"Or not" she mumbled, struggling back up to open the door.  
"Hi Aelita" Yumi said, looking a little nervous.  
"Hope you don't mind but I thought I'd come a bit early"  
"No problem, come on in" Aelita grinned, stepping to the side.  
Yumi walked in with a bag over one shoulder, dumping it to the ground before flopping on Aelita's bed.  
"So, ready to to see Ulrich again?" Aelita asked.  
Yumi blushed. "Uh, why would you say that? I mean, it's not like I came here just for him, that is, I wouldn't mind seeing him, but-"  
"I understand. Now wait here and I'll be back in a few secs"  
Before Yumi could say anything else Aelita closed the door and ran down to Jeremie's room. "Just a minute" Jeremie said as she knocked, followed by a key going in before the door opened.  
"How's he been behaving himself?" she asked as she walked in.  
"Uuuh..." Odd moaned, sitting bleary eyed against the wall.  
"As you can see I've got him pretty much under control" Jeremie grinned.  
"So... bored... mind... numb..." Odd mumbled.  
"Poor Odd" Aelita said, patting him on the head. "Hey, I know, why don't you go and bother Sissi and keep her away from the dorms for a while?"  
"Yeah!" Odd grinned, jumping up and out the room before anyone could stop him.  
"Poor Sissi. I almost feel sorry for her" Jeremie said.  
"Yeah" Aelita agreed.  
"Ok, I'm going to go get Ulrich. See you in a few minutes"

"Thanks again Ulrich for helping me carry all me stuff downstairs" Aelita said as they walked up to her room.  
"No problem, but why didn't you ask Odd or Jeremie to help?" Ulrich asked.  
"Well, Jeremie's too busy right now and Odd... well, Odd couldn't help either"  
Aelita said, smiling innocently.  
"Well, here we go" she said, opening the door.  
Yumi looked up as the door opened. She spotted Ulrich, and felt her heart speed up.  
Ulrich felt his go into overdrive as well as he saw Yumi.  
Suddenly he lurched forward as Aelita pushed him in, followed by the door slamming shut. They heard Aelita locking the door before saying: "See you later guys!" and walking away.  
Ulrich picked himself up from the floor and glanced around nervously, his cheeks burning. Yumi's face was just as red, her hands held together on her lap.  
"So, uh, how've you been?" Ulrich said, breaking the silence.  
"Uhm, OK. A bit lonely at home" Yumi said, still looking at her hands.  
"School ok?"  
"It's not bad. Wish you guys were there though"  
They lapsed back into awkward silence before Ulrich said:  
"Listen, Yumi, about what I said to you on the day you left, uh..."  
Yumi looked up at him and smiled.  
"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it"  
"Yeah?" Ulrich said, sitting down next to her.  
"Yeah" she said, putting a hand on his.  
They smiled at each other, Ulrich taking Yumi's other hand in his, before they leaned closer and kissed.

"Ok, so I'll be back on Monday" Aelita said as she sat next to Jeremie on his bed in his room. "Hope you have a fun time Aelita" Jeremie said.  
"I will. Promise I'll bring you something back" Aelita smiled, kissing him.

And across town, in Mrs. Fauxe's home, a computer went on, and a deep red eye pulsed as if in anticipation.


	18. Mother's Day pt3

**Hey guys, thanks again for all the comments and reviews! **

**And now, here's more. Enjoy!**

**Mother's Day** pt.3

Flashback  
_"And so, I wish the our latest group of graduating students all the luck in the rest of their education, careers and live" Mr Delmas said, standing on the stage in front of the large gathering of parents and pupils in the school hall.  
"Congratulations to you all, and may the rest of your days be full of success!"  
The graduating kids, some with tears in their eyes, cheered and clapped to the smiling Principal who smiled and waved back.  
"Great job honey" Yumi's mom said, smiling at her daughter.  
"Yes, you did great Yumi" Her dad said, smiling. "Your mother and I are very proud of you"  
"Thanks" Yumi said, a sad smile on her face.  
"This was it" she thought, glancing to the school, "My last day at Kadic. And my last day with my friends. And Ulrich"  
"Uh, Mom, Dad, would it be ok if I spend my last day with my friends? I promise I'll be back before dinner"  
Yumi's Mom looked at her father who smiled and nodded.  
"Oh thank you!" Yumi said, hugging them.  
"See tonight!" she smiled, waving as she ran to her friends.  
"Wow Yumi, congratulations!" Aelita smiled, hugging her friend.  
"Yes, well done Yumi" Jeremie said.  
"Yeah, would've thought you'd actually have made it through" Odd teased,  
"Especially with all the trouble you got in?"  
"Yeah yeah, look whose talking" Yumi laughed, ruffling Odd's hair.  
They fell silent, none of them really wanting to say what they had to say.  
Goodbye.  
"I- We're going to miss you Yumi" Aelita said, tears at her eyes.  
"You helped me out so much when I first came here. It's going to be so strange without you" she said, hugging Yumi again.  
"I know" Yumi said, sniffing, trying to hold back the tears.  
"And speaking of people who'll miss you" Odd said, pointing.  
Yumi followed him, and saw Ulrich standing underneath a tree away from them, staring at the ground.  
"Yeah" Yumi said, rubbing at her eyes. "Well, I'll definitely come visit you guys when I can. Till then: Jeremie, take care of Aelita, Aelita, keep an eye on Jeremie. And Odd, well, make sure someone's always keeping an eye on you"  
"Yes ma'am" Odd grinned._

"Hi Ulrich" Yumi said as she walked up to him.  
"Hey" he mumbled, leaning against the tree, head bowed down.  
"So, uh, I didn't see you at the award ceremony" Yumi said, standing next to him.  
"Didn't want to go" he said, glancing away from her.  
Yumi smiled and leaned against the otherside of the tree, so that she and Ulrich were almost back to back.  
"I don't want you to go" Ulrich said.  
"I know. I don't want to go either"  
"You could've been held back a year, if you wanted to"  
Yumi shook her head. "Mom and Dad threatened me that if I didn't do well they would take me out of Kadic and send me somewhere else"  
"What?" Ulrich stared at her in surprise, "Why didn't you tell me, I mean us?"  
"Because I had wanted to spent my days with you relaxed and care free without having to see you stress and go to bits as the last few days ticked off"  
"Yeah, well..." Ulrich lapsed back to silence.  
"Hey, I'll still come and visit"  
"It won't be the same" Ulrich said.  
"At least you'll still have Sissi" Yumi giggled.  
"Oh, thanks" Ulrich moaned. "Well, at least William will be gone too.  
He's going to the high school across town, far from you"  
Yumi glanced away, and said nothing.  
"He's not going to be far away, is he?"  
"No" Yumi said softly, "He's going to be in the same school I'm going to"  
"Great, just great" Ulrich growled, "I bet now he'll waste no time in trying to romance you"  
"Ulrich, he's just a friend, OK? You don't have to be so jealous of him!"  
"Oh, I'm jealous am I? You're the one defending him!"  
"No, I wasn't! Besides, what does it matter to you if I was?"  
"Nothing! I hope you and William have a great time together" Ulrich said, turning his back to her and walked back to school.  
End Flashback

"If you hadn't been so stubborn you'd have heard me say that the reason you shouldn't have been jealous of William was because I love you" Yumi said as she and Ulrich sat on Aelita's bed, holding hands.  
"Yeah, I admit it, I was a little bit jealous- Ok, a lot" he said as he caught the look Yumi gave him. "But hey, I'm a guy"  
"In love?" Yumi asked, smiling.  
"What do you think?" Ulrich smiled back, kissing her.  
Knock Knock  
"Is it safe to come in?" Aelita's muffled voice came in.  
"I guess it's time for us to go. I'll call you tonight" Yumi said as she got up.  
Ulrich held on to her hand and pulled her down for one more kiss.  
"Tonight" he smiled, and got up as well.  
"You can come in Aelita" he said.  
A key rattled in the lock, the handle twisted, and Aelita's smiling head popped in.  
"Come on Yumi, she's here! Time to go!"  
She rushed in and grabbed her bags, and was half way out the door when she stopped and asked, "Uh, when I get back, will I have to wash my blankets?"  
"No!" Yumi & Ulrich shouted, blushing hard.  
"Just asking" Aelita grinned.

"Hi, you must be Yumi. I'm Alexis, Alexis Fauxe"  
"Uh, hi" Yumi said, shaking Alexis's hand.  
"Wow Aelita, when you said she was beautiful you weren't kidding" Yumi whispered as they packed their bags into Alexis's car's trunk.  
"I know. I can't believe she not dating anyone" Aelita whispered back.  
"Hey, you guys ready to go? Or are we going to spend the night here, whispering?" Alexis's asked, smiling.  
"We're ready" Aelita said, jumping into the front seat.  
"Girls night is officially on!" Alexis cheered as she started the car.  
As they left the school Yumi looked back once, and saw a light on in Ulrich's room.  
She sighed, smiled and waved, saying under her breath "Night Ulrich"

"Welcome to Casa Fauxe!"  
"Pretty cool place" Yumi said, staring around at the house.  
It was definitely a nice looking place, warm & cosy.  
"Aelita, why don't you and Yumi take your stuff up to your room and then come and help me with the food?"  
"Sure!" Aelita smiled. "Come on Yumi! Up here" she said, heading to the stairs while dragging Yumi with her.  
"Now this is a great room" Yumi said, as she stood in their room.  
The walls were a very light blue, with dark blue along the window sills.  
Two beds stood inside, with blankets a pink so light it was almost white. And next to them stood two tall oak drawers.  
"I could definitely get use to this" Yumi said, putting her bag on the one bed.  
"I know. And wait till you see her room. It's gorgeous!"  
"Hey, what's that?" Yumi asked, sniffing the air.  
"Oh, dinner! and we're suppose to help. Come on" Aelita said, running out the door.  
Yumi smiled and shook her head.

"Wow, this is great" Yumi said, taking another bite.  
"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without the help of my assistant" Alexis said, smiling at Aelita.  
"Ah, I think she's blushing" Yumi teased, making the red Aelita turn an even deeper red. "So, uh, Yumi, did you have a good time with Ulrich?" Aelita asked, trying to change the subject.  
Now it was Yumi's turn to blush.  
"Oh yes, the boy you love. Aelita told me about him. So, did she do to you what I suggested?"  
"You told her to lock us up?" Yumi asked, surprised.  
Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yep. After Aelita told me about you two and your troubles we sat together and tried to think of ways to help you. And I thought that it might be a good idea to lock you up. I take it by the glow on your face when we met that it worked?"  
Yumi blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, both of you"  
"Hey, there's a great movie coming up in a few minutes. Why don't we clear the table, make popcorn, and spend the night in the living room?"  
"Sounds great to me" Yumi said.  
As she and Aelita carried the plates to the kitchen Yumi leaned in and said:  
"Now I know why you like her so much. She's so awesome"  
"I know" Aelita said, beaming happily.

Several movies later, exhausted and tired, the two girls headed up to their room, only to shriek in fright as the light popped with a bang, throwing the whole room in darkness. "Oh drat" Alexis said after inspecting the bulb, "And I don't have any new ones"  
She sighed and closed the door.  
"Sorry girls, but looks like we'll have to make some new sleeping arrangements"  
"No problem, we could drag the mattresses downstairs and sleep in the living room" Yumi said, "I've done it a few times at friends houses"  
"Oh no, I couldn't" Alexis said, shaking her head.  
"It can get so cold downstairs at night, and I'm definitely not letting my guests sleep on the ground. Yumi, you take the room on the right of the stairs, and Aelita, you take the left one. My room's at the end of the hall, in the middle, so if you need me, just knock on the door, ok?"  
"Ok" the girls nodded, and headed off to their new rooms.

A few minutes later Aelita lay on the soft bed. She glanced around the room, her face a frown. For some reason, something about the room was bugging her, nagging at her, like something familiar yet strange.  
"Hey, still awake?"  
"Yeah" Aelita said, sitting up as Alexis walked into the room.  
"It's this room. It just feels so... weird"  
"Being in a new place can feel weird" Alexis said, "And sleeping in a new place even weirder. But I think I know how to help" she said, pulling out Fee the fairy from her behind her back.  
"She's always helped to make me feel safe. Maybe she can do the same for you"  
"Really? Oh, thanks" Aelita said, hugging Alexis tightly.  
Alexis hugged her back and said "Sweet dreams Aelita" before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.  
Aelita felt a warm glow inside of her, sighing happily as she dozed off to sleep, the doll tucked tightly in her arms.  
Her eyes closed...  
_...And she was running, running fast, running scared, something behind her, something unseen chasing her, hunting her.  
Tears coursed down her face as she stumbled on in mindless panic_  
"No..." Aelita mumbled in her sleep, her head tossing left and right.  
_...She ran and ran and ran, fearing for her life, her soul as the unseen threat followed closely, never falling behind or gaining, only chasing_  
"Stop... please..." Aelita muttered, tossing in her sleep, panting, her face a mask of fear as in her dreams she fell, tripped by a traitorous stone.  
In her arms the doll's eyes flashed Xana, it's body glowing red, alongside the mark glowing on Aelita's forehead.  
_"Please, leave me alone!" Aelita begged as the thing, now a formless shadow, slowly loomed closer and closer to her. "Help! Someone, anyone, please!" Aelita screamed as it came down towards her._  
_"MOMMY!"_ Aelita cried out, sitting up in bed.  
"Right here baby, I'm right here" Alexis said, smiling, hugging Aelita to her.  
"I was- I was-" Aelita sobbed, clutching at her fiercely.  
"Sssh, it was only a bad dream" Alexis said, stroking her hair.  
"Don't worry, I'll be here. You just go back to sleep"  
"Yes mommy" Aelita said, a blank glazed look in her eyes.  
"And soon you won't have any more bad dreams at all" Alexis said, watching Aelita fall back to sleep.


	19. Mother's Day pt4

**Well, I'd like to thank my patient fans who've waited till now for my update of this story.**

**And rest assured, I won't be so long with the next one, which will conclude it.**

**So, till then, enjoy!**

Mother's Day pt.4

"Hey honey, rise and shine" Alexis smiled as she sat on Aelita's bed, stroking a loose hair from her forehead.  
"Today's going to be great day" She smiled as Aelita opened her eyes and blinked.  
"I just know it"

"Aaah..." Yumi yawned as she woke up, stretching.  
"Man, these beds are so soft..." she purred, smiling as she snuggled back under the covers. "Hmm, a few more minutes won't hurt...sniff mmmm"  
Yumi's mouth started watering as she smelled something delicious wafting into her room from downstairs.  
"Then again..."

"Oh, good morning!"  
"Good morning Yumi, sleep well?" Alexis asked as she stood by the hot plate and pan, another flapjack baking, almost ready to join it's brothers on the table.  
"Yep, and how about you Aelita?" Yumi asked as she sat down.  
"Hm?" Aelita looked up listlessly, lifelessly.  
"Boy, you don't look so good" Yumi said, spearing a few flapjacks unto her plate.  
"Yeah... I had a bad dream last night" Aelita said, staring at her breakfast.  
"Must've been a bad one if you're so tired like this" Yumi said, worriedly.  
"Oh, it was" Alexis said as she joined them at the table.  
"I'm surprised she didn't wake you up. I went into her room when I heard her panic, and sat with her till she calmed down"  
Yumi smiled at the kindness of Alexis, when she spotted something on Aelita's lap.  
"Hey, what's that Aelita?"  
"Oh this" Aelita said, smiling, "This is Fee. Alexis gave her to me last night, to help me sleep better"  
"Wow, she looks a lot like Mr Puck"  
"I think she's better" Aelita said.  
Yumi frowned and was about to say something when Alexis suddenly said,  
"Hey, speaking of better, I know just how to make our day better today"  
She took out her credit card, smiled and said:  
"Whose up for a day of shopping?"

The rest of the day seemed to go buy in a blur for Yumi as she, Aelita and Alexis hit the city's shopping malls for a day long spree of clothes shopping.  
Well, clothes, and anything else that interested them...  
Ice cream, sweets, jewelery, toys, bookstores, cafes, there wasn't a place they didn't stop, go in or explore.  
Later on, after getting back to Alexis's home, eating dinner, showering and going to bed, Yumi realised two things:  
1.All day long, Aelita had had that fairy doll with her  
2.All day long, Aelita had held Alexis's hand, smiling

"Well, we've had quite a busy day today" Alexis said as she tucked Aelita in.  
"Yep. I had a great time today!" Aelita smiled, gripping Fee under her arm.  
"I'm glad sweetie. Now, time for sleep, and I'll see you in the morning"  
"Uh, Alexis?" Aelita said, worriedly, "Would... would you mind staying with me till I'm asleep? Please?"  
Alexis smiled and sat down on the bed. "Of course Aelita"  
"Thanks" Aelita said, snuggling down deeper into the covers.  
Alexis watched as she drifted off slowly, her breathing going shallower, her body relaxing, until she was fast asleep.  
"Good night Aelita" she said, standing up.  
"And don't worry, I'll take good care of you" she said, kissing Aelita on the forehead as the doll in her arms pulsed and glowed.

"G'mornin..." Yumi yawned as she stumbled down the stairs the next morning, blearily rubbing her eyes as she shuffled over to the table.  
"Still tired from yesterday?" Alexis grinned, busy at the oven again.  
"Uh-huh" Yumi nodded sleepily, yawning again.  
"Here you go" Alexis said, putting down a cup of steaming tea in front of her.  
"Oh, and Aelita's still up in her room, fast asleep. Would you mind waking her up for me?"

"Sure" Yumi said as the great cup of tea woke her up.  
"Be right back!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs and headed towards Aelita's room.

"Hey, Aelita, you awake ye-"  
Thump!  
"Wha-?" Yumi jumped, spinning around as something went Thump again.  
By the third thump she had managed to track it down to the closet.  
Heart thumping, palms sweating, she reached for the doorhandle, gripped it, and opened the door.  
"Oh my god! Mrs Hertz!" Yumi gasped as she came face to face with the old teacher, bound and gagged in the closet.  
"Mrs Hertz! What happened to you?" she asked as she leaned down and pulled off the tape over her mouth.  
"S...sh..." the old lady gasped, almost hysterically.  
"S?"  
"She did!" Mrs Hertz gasped.  
And then Yumi realised that all of Mrs Hertz's attention was focused on something, or rather someone behind her back.

C**oncludes next!**


	20. Mother's Day pt5

At last I'm finally finishing off this story whose ending has been a pain & problem to me for quite some time.

And then I can finally get the rest of the stories back up again.

Anyhow, enjoy the last thrilling bit of:

**Mother's Day** pt.5

"Rise and shine" Miss Fauxe smiled as she opened the curtains and let the rising sun's rays stream into the room.

"It's time for you to go to school, and you certainly wouldn't want to be late, especially for today now would you?"

"No Mother" Yumi and Aelita said as together on the bed and stared off into space as the pink long haired teacher stood behind them and grinned wickedly.

"That's my girls..."

"Hey guys!" Odd grinned as he walked up to his two friends at the vending machine. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Not so good" Jeremie said as he sat on the bench and nervously tapped his laptop. "I haven't heard anything from Aelita all weekend. I'm mean, that's not normally like her"

"Yeah, me too" Ulrich said as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Yumi promised me she'd call me during her stay with Aelita and Miss Fauxe, but she never did"

"Ah, you guys are just being paranoid" Odd said as he rolled his eyes.

"The girls were probably just too tired from all their girly time & shopping to lift up the phone, that's all. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about- Er, then again..." he spluttered wide eyed at something behind them, and as Ulrich and Jeremie turned to see what he was staring at they both their eyes almost popped out of their heads as they saw Yumi and Aelita walking up the path towards the school with a slightly blank look on their faces and holding hands.

"Uh, A-Aelita?" Jeremie stuttered as the two girls walked up to them.

"W-what're you and Yumi doing? Hey, stop!" he shouted as the girls just walked past them as if they didn't even see them.

"Oh, hi Jeremie" Aelita said as he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Hi Jeremie? Is that all? What happened to you? Why didn't you call me this weekend like you said you would?" Jeremie asked worriedly as he stared into Aelita's eyes.

Aelita stared in confusion at him, blinked and looked as if she was about to say something when Yumi said: "We have to go Aelita, or we'll be late" and pulled Aelita away from Jeremie, just as the bell rang.

"You're right. And Mo- Miss Fauxe wouldn't like that" Aelita said as they held each others hands again and walked off towards the classrooms.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich said in a stunned voice as they watched the two girls walk away.

"Trouble" Jeremie said.

A few minutes later in class, as everyone was busy on the pop quiz Ms. Fauxe had prepared for them, Jeremie glanced over at Aelita sitting next to him and went: "Psst! Aelita"

"Hey!" he whispered harder as she didn't respond and bumped her slightly with his elbow.

"What?" she asked, and Jeremie thought he heard an angry tone in her voice.

"What's up with you and Yumi today? What happened to you guys while you were over at Ms. Fauxe's house?"

"That's none of your business" she said as she turned back to the test.

"I'm just worried about you-"

"Miss Stone! Mister Belpois! It seems you two are much more interested in talking with each other then doing your schoolwork" Ms. Fauxe said as she strode up to their desk.

"And since you two find it so much better to talk then to learn, I think you should be able to fully enjoy it alone, especially in detention this afternoon"

"Thanks a lot Jeremie!" Aelita snapped at him as she stood as the bell rang and ran out of the class room to leave the stunned boy staring after her while Ms. Fauxe watched them and smiled.

For the rest of the day Aelita avoided Jeremie all the way, sitting as far from him as she in every classroom and even going so far as leaving the cafeteria the moment he walked in.

"Wow, Aelita's sure taking this detention thing serious" Odd said as Jeremie slumped down at the table with him and Ulrich.

"She's not the only one acting weird" Ulrich said took a bite off his food.

"I talked to William, and he says Yumi was behaving strange all morning, like she was sleep walking, and then she went to the nurse's office complaining of a headache and never came back."

"Did you check on her?" Odd asked as he stuffed a big slice of cake into his mouth.

"I wanted to, but Ms. Fauxe had me run some papers to the Principal so I never got a chance"

"Hmmm" Jeremie said thoughtfully. "You know, this all started when they went to go and stay with her. I wonder if Xana doesn't have anything to do with this?"

"But how?" Ulrich asked. "He can't be possessing them since we're immune to his ghosts"

"I'm not too sure yet, but I'll try and figure it out when I'm with Aelita tonight in detention. Meanwhile, you guys should try and find Yumi. For all we know she could be in deep trouble"

"We're on it" Odd said as he gave a mock salute and then pinched Ulrich's cake.

With a loud RIIINGGGG!! that echoed throughout the hallways the schoolday came to an end, and as the students and teachers went their various ways two kids could be seen taking a different route as they headed over to the detention classroom, the air thick with tension as Aelita continued to give Jeremie the cold shoulder.

"Welcome to detention you two" Ms. Fauxe said as she opened up the door for them. "Please take your seats over there"

Jeremie and Aelita nodded as they walked in and headed over to their seats near the windows of the wide empty eerily quiet classroom.

Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich were heading over to Doris the nurse's office when they spotted a shadow trying to silently sneak away from the admin's building that looked a lot like

"Yumi?" Ulrich realised as he and Odd stared after her as she ran off towards the classrooms and then as one they charged off after her.

Over in detention, Jeremie waited until Ms. Fauxe's attention was focused away from them thanks to the book she was reading before he turned to Aelita and tried yet again to talk to her.

"Come on Aelita, I'm sorry we got in trouble" Jeremie said as he moved a bit closer to her. "Could you at least try and forgive me?"

"No!" Aelita snapped as she turned her head from him.

"Because thanks to you Mother's so angry at me. She thinks I'm a bad girl, and it's all- your- fault!"

"Mother?" Jeremie said stunned as he stared at her.

"Whoops, guess the cat's out of the bag now" Ms. Fauxe's voice said from behind him, and with a gasp Jeremie spun about and fell of his chair as he found her standing behind him with eyes that glowed a deep red and black smoky tentacles that whipped about from her back.

"You?" Jeremie gasped

"Me" Alexis Fauxe nodded and grinned.

"And I thought you were a genius. Boy, it sure took you long enough to figure it out. Unfortunately you're a bit too late to stop me and my master's plan"

"So Xana is behind this!" Jeremie said as he started to move back from her.

"Oh, you better believe it" Ms. Fauxe said as she just stood there and watched him. "And before this night's over Xana will finally be able to be rid of Aelita and her little friends as well. Isn't that right, sweetheart?

"Yes Mom" Aelita said as she smiled up to Alexis with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Aelita, get away from her-" Jeremie started to shout just as the classroom door was knocked of it's hinges and flung to the floor by a powerful kick that came from Yumi as she strode into the classroom with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Oh my, it looks like my other 'daughter' isn't too happy with you either" Ms. Fauxe grinned. "I'll just leave you two to deal with this. In the meanwhile I have to take Aelita to her 'home'. Bye!" she laughed and then grabbed Aelita and then in a shattering cloud of glass jumped through the classroom window and flew off.

As the two of them vanished off into the slowly darkening sky Yumi turned to Jeremie and growled "You..."

"Now Yumi-"

"You hurt my little sister's feelings!" Yumi grimaced as she took a step towards him. "You made her sad! Now.. Now I'm going to make you wish you hadn't- Oof!" she grunted as she was talked from behind by Ulrich and Odd.

"Get off me!" Yumi shouted as she fought hard to free herself from them.

"Wow but she's strong!" Odd grunted as he held unto her legs for all he was worth.

"Just don't let go Odd!" Ulrich said as he struggled to keep his arms wrapped around her and pin hers to her side.

"Jeremie. we'll try and keep her down as long as possible. You go and save Aelita. Now!" he shouted as Yumi growled and bucked up and down in an attempt to fling them off as Jeremie took off and ran out of the classroom, running as fast as he can to the one and only 'Home' that he knew Aelita had:

The Hermitage

Aelita stared up at the darkening sky above her as the first few stars came into view.

"Have I been a good girl, Mom?" she asked as she snuggled closer against Ms. Fauxe.

"Oh yes sweetheart, so good" Alexis smiled as she hugged the blank faced little girl and stroked her hair while they sat on the roof of the derelict Hermitage.

"And now you've only got to do one last thing for me to show me how much you really love me. And you do really love me, right?"

Aelita just nodded as she stared off into nothing.

"Good. Now you see the end of the roof there?" Alexis pointed.

"All you have to do is go there... and jump for me"

"Ok Mommy" Aelita said as she got up and slowly started walking across the flat ceiling's surface.

As she reached the end she stared down at the ground so far below, and with a smile she lifted up her foot and was about to take the last step forward when Jeremie came running up from the front gate and shouted "Aelita! No! Don't do it!"

"But I have to... for my mom" Aelita said.

"She's not your Mom!"

"Of course she is silly" Aelita said as she smiled over her shoulder at the demonic looking Xana spawn behind her.

"No she's not! Think about it Aelita. Would your mom ever put you in danger like this? Would she ever want you to really do something like this, to kill yourself?"

That rocked Aelita's mind. "I..I..." she stuttered as she tried to think through the fog in her head.

"I don't-"

And then with a rush her memories came back, of her mother's smile, her warmth, her love, and Aelita knew.

"No, she wouldn't! You are not my Mom!" she shouted at the false woman while a tear ran down her cheek.

"Pfft, so what. You're still going to die. Goodbye, sweetheart!" Fauxe smirked and then lashed out with her tentacles to knock Aelita off the roof.

"No!" Jeremie screamed as he watched her fall, and then blinked in surprise as he suddenly saw her slow down, one arm hanging above her as if something was holding unto it.

"Wha-?" he blinked as for a moment he thought he saw-

"Catch" a voice said softly, and Jeremie reacted just in time to catch Aelita in his arms as she softly drifted down into them.

"What?!" Ms. Fauxe roared in disbelief as she stared down in shock.

"How? How- AARGH!" she suddenly screamed as she felt a bolt of pain rip through her. "Losing connection... how..." she muttered as she tried to connect with the super computer all the way back at the factory and found her link under attack from two sources: one that was unmistakable Franz Hopper's and the other...

"No.. No it can't be!" she shouted in shock as she started to crumble.

"NOOO!!" she screamed just before she lit up from the inside out and exploded into a million bits of little lights that winked out one by one as down below on the ground Jeremie cradled a crying Aelita tightly against as she cried her heart out on his chest while all he could do was just hug her.

It took a day or two before Aelita was more or less back to her normal self, and by then both she and the rest of the gang were burning for answers for their questions, the chief of which was:

"How did she control me?"

"It took me the whole day to figure out, but I finally cracked it" Jeremie said as he held up the fairy doll Fee that Alexis had given her.

"There's a chip in that like the one Xana used on you on Valentine's day last year, and through that he & 'Ms.Fauxe' was able to influence you, probably on an unconscious and subliminal level"

"And she probably used it on me as well" Yumi said as she sat on Jer's bed with Ulrich by her side.

"But at a much faster rate then she was doing with Aelita" Jeremie said.

"Which is why you were acting so spaced out the next day"

"And Ms. Fauxe? How did she look so much like Aelita's Mom?" Odd asked.

"Aelita's memories most probably. Xana knew how much she missed her parents, and knew that by using her Mom, or something that looked like her mom, would make her drop her guard and leave her defenseless and vulnerable"

"And he almost did win" Aelita said and shivered as she relieved her fall again. "But still, that doesn't explain how I survived that fall"

"Uh, yeah, I know. I guess it'll have to be a mystery" Jeremie said as he pictured the face he'd seen, of a beautiful angelic woman with long flowing pink hair...

Later that night found Aelita sitting upright in her bed as she mulled the last few days over and over again through her mind.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she really had enjoyed the time she'd spent with Ms. Fauxe, even if she hadn't been real or truthful.

It had made her feel... happy, loved.

She sighed as she wished yet again she could remember all of her past, and then slid under her covers and closed her eyes, and just as she was about to doze of she thought she felt someone in her room, someone familiar that stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead before softly saying "Night Aelita", and left her sleeping with a smile.

The End

bAuthor Note:/b Lol, Ok I'll admit I left this ending like this on purpose so that'll leave you guys to decide if Aelita's mom is dead & a ghost or maybe something else...

Anyhow, I was thinking of adding a bit where Jeremie takes Aelita to her Mom's grave, but then thought "Nawww..."

Still, hope you guys enjoyed this story, and will look forward to the next


End file.
